Volver a Empezar (la vida que preferi 2)
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: Seia años mas tarde, todos tienen su vida. Personas de otras galaxias al no ver que Tokio de Cristal se realiza deberan tomas cartas en el asunto. Nuevos Protectores se levantaran de sus sueños para dar su vida por sus respectivas princesa.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado seis años desde la batalla con Apolonia, y en esos seis años todo había cambiado en la vida de las Sailor Scouts.

Serena y Darien compartían ya su vida de casados, ella había terminado sus estudios y era una excelente profesora de sociología, su mérito y buenas calificaciones le habían dado un puesto en la Universidad estatal de Japón, donde impartía clases de Sociología y Política.  
Darien contaba ya con su profesión de médico neuro-cirujano, había terminado sus estudios en Japón, ya que nunca más quiso alejarse del lado de Serena.  
Juntos habían construido un sólido matrimonio a base de la confianza, el amor y los sacrificios del pasado.

Mina se encontraba casada con Yaten quienes tenían una hija llamada Dalí, la pequeña llego poco después de su matrimonio.  
El matrimonio de los jóvenes se celebró al poco tiempo del de Serena.

Seiya y Rei, habían aprovechado la ola de casamientos y decidieron celebrar su boda junto a la Andrew y Lita, a quienes el destino los había unido. Ninguna de las dos parejas aún tenía hijos pero aún eran la mayoría jóvenes de 25, 26, años, aun podían esperar.

Taiki y Amy residían en las afuera de Japón en la zona rural, donde Amy trabajaba como médico del hospital de ese lugar, mientras Taiki de apoco se convertía en un famoso escritor de ciencia ficción.

Haruka y Michiru por fin se habían decidido y habían consumado su boda en una escapada a Estados Unidos, y luego de varios trámites legales pudieron adoptar a Hotaru como su hija.

Luna y Artemis quienes habían conservado su forma humana ya gozaban de la calidez de su preciosa hija Diana

Setsuna aún se encontraba lejos, en la puerta del tiempo.

Hacia más de 3 años que no se veían, sus empleos, niños, demás ocupaciones los habían alejado el uno del otro.

Hacía seis años que las plumas se encontraban inactivas.

Hacía seis años que el talismán, donde se guardaba celosamente la preciada copa lunar, se mantenía bajo llave. hasta ahora.

Se escuchó un temblor. La puerta se abrió. La joven miro a traves de ella. Y otra futuro corría peligro.

Oooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Pueden dejar de hablar? . Ya somos gente grande, por favor respeten a los demás-dijo Serena mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y toamab una tiza Los de atrás por favor! Hagan silencio, ya les dije que a los que no les interese la clase se pueden reitar.

Dirigió su vista al salón de clases, había más de 50 alumnos estudiando la carrera de Filosofía. Levanto su mano para citar al silencio que nuevamente se había esfumado.

- Clase! ¡Clase! - tomo una regla y con ella pego en el pizarrón. El sonido que produjo el objeto hizo callarlos- es necesario hacer esto? Para mañana quiero una biografía de Karl Marx y de su obra "El Manifiesto comunista". Dijo mientras lo escribía en el pizarrón.  
La clase empezó a farfullar y a quejarse.  
- Joven.- señora Chiba yo no estaba hablando-

- Eso dígaselos a sus compañeros estudiante Kamura. Ya me están cansado.

Serena volvió a su escritorio nuevamente, y desde allí volvió hablar.

- Aquí todos somos gente grande. Gente que está estudiando esto por decisión propia ¿o me equivoco? -la clase callo.- me gustaría que hagan silencio, si quieren ser grandes filósofos el día de mañana necesitaran saber esto que les estoy enseñando, y deben saber que yo no retengo a nadie, ya les dije sino les gusta deben irse. Y vendrán a finales de año a rendir. Por favor compórtense como gente grande.

El timbre sonó y el salón quedo vacío, Serena suspiro y quedo pensativa unos minutos. Amaba dar clases, pero le gustaba darles a gente que realmente quisiera, muchas veces al día se acordaba de su profesora de secundaria, la señorita Monica, ahora la entendía.

Recogió sus pertenencias, y cuando estaba a punto de marcharse uno de sus estudiantes volvió al salón de clases.

- ¿Qué sucede joven?

- ¡Señora Chiba! Una joven ahí afuera me dijo que le entregara esto.

Entonces el joven le hizo entrega de un papel doblado en dos. Un simple papel.

- Gracias- susurro Serena extrañada.  
Abrió la hoja y leyó " Es la Hora, TC debe empezar a realizarse, nos vemos en el templo Hikawa a media noche. Trae tu broche. SMSP."

"¿Templo Hikawa? ¿TC? ¿SMSP? ¿Qué es todo esto? "

Pensó en Rei, hacia tanto que no la veía, ella ya no vivía más allí, desde el fallecimiento de su abuelo, dejo a cargo a otra persona. Pero eso no venía al caso. ¿Qué era TC? Y ¿Quién era SMSP? Y lo más importante "trae tu broche"  
- Señora Chiba ¿se encuentra bien?

Serena miro confundida al muchacho.

- ¿Quién te dio esto?  
- Una joven mujer.  
Serena se asomó a la puerta para ver si reconocía a alguien pero el pasillo estaba vacío.  
- ¿ya se fue? - pregunto.

- Si en bien me lo entrego se marchó.

- ¿Y cómo era?

- Alta y delgada, no pude verle la cara, tenía el pelo recogido al parecer, cubierto por un gorra y anteojos de sol.

Serena guarda el papel entre sus pertenencias. Está pensando miles de cosas. Y presiente que algo anda mal, lo sabe porque su autoestima decayó y se siente enferma. Aquella desconocida la quiere a media noche en el templo Hikawa y con su broche. Eso no era nada bueno. ¿Debería contarle a Darien? ¡Por supuesto! Si algo involucraba a su broche, es decir Sailor Cosmos, debía decirle. Sabia, sabía que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Señora se encuentra bien?

- Si, si ve a tu casa nos vemos mañana.

Y antes de que el alumno reaccionaria, ella se alejó en dirección sur perdiéndose en el pasillo lateral.

Salió a la calle y el frio diciembre le pego en el rostro, tal vez mas tarde nevaría, ojalá, hacía mucho que no veía nevar.

Desecho esos pensamientos y se concentró en el papel.

Subió a su auto y manejo calles abajo perdiéndose en un camino lleno de árboles.

No se dirigió a su casa. Debía hablar con alguien, debería contarle a alguien.

Se estaciono frente a una casa de dos pisos, de fachada victoriana, bien cuidada y con pintura exquisitamente blanca, Las ventanas del primer piso estaban abiertas y una cortina color amarillo era arrastrada por el frio viento hacia afuera.

- ¿No tendrán frio con las ventanas abiertas? susurro mientras se bajaba del auto.

- ¡Tía Serena! ¡Tía Serena! - grito una pequeña niña de cabellos violetas.

- ¡Hermosa! ¿Cómo estás?` ¿están tus papas?

- Si, pasa están en el fondo.

Serena pasó junto con la niña.

- Diana cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le abras.- Artemis levanto la vista- ¡Princesa!

- ¿¡princesa!? No papa es ¡Serena!-

- Ve a tu cuarto Diana. - susurro Artemis.

Diana muy seria se marchó a su cuarto, no sin antes darle un beso a Serena-

- ¿Aún no le has dicho? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y quien soy yo?

- No hemos encontrado el momento.

- Tal vez ahora si- serena le hace entrega de la nota.

Artemis la lee y levanta la vista, mientras mira a Serena, exclama: -¡LUNA! VEN UN MOMENTO.

Del fondo del pasillo venia Luna enfundada en su delantal de cocina.

- No es para que !- exclama- tanto tiempo sin vernos-

- Mira lo que trae- dice Artemis.

Luna leyó. Miro nuevamente a Artemis.

- Es hora.

- Si.- contesto él.

- ¿Es hora de que?- Serena pregunto.

- ¿Quién te entrego esto?

- No lo sé, una desconocida se lo entrego a uno de mis alumnos, y según el no pude verle el rostro porque lo tenía disfrazado.

- Habrá que ir esta noche al templo Hikawa.

- ¿Pero para qué?- pregunto Serena confundida.

- Las 9 Sailor deben reunirse. - dijo Luna ignorando a Serena- empieza a llamarlas- le dice a su marido.

- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- Serena le pregunto a Luna.

Luna una vez más la ignoro, y fue en busca de algo a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Y al cabo de unos minutos regreso.

- No reuniremos a media noche en el templo Hikawa. - luna le tomo las manos a Serena y entre ellas dejo caer el Talismán- Tokio de Cristal debe dar el comienzo.

Continuara.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_**Hola hola **____** lo prometido es deuda niñas. Aquí esta la segunda parte. Hasta ahora solo voy por el capitulo 7 asi que cuando llegue allí, me tienen que tener paciencia jejeje. Me da gusto que les haya gustado la primera parte. Espero sus reviews. Muchos besotes! Las quiero a todas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Serena salió minutos más tarde de la casa de sus guardianes.

El pasado ese del que momentáneamente se habían olvidado regreso como un boomerang, mientras se subía a su coche pensó en lo mal que había estado que cada una de ellas, las sailor, hubiesen tomado rumbos mundanos, y hubiesen olvidado su misión en la vida.  
Hoy luego de algún tiempo debían volver a verse.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo tan amigas, se hubiesen dejado de ver?

Serena apenas si conocía a Dalli, la hija de Mina y Yaten, solo mantenía contacto con Haruka y eso era cuando tenía un momento libre, casi nunca, apenas si veía a Darien por la noche, pero si tenía guardia casi no lo veía.

Como es que no se había dado cuenta que aquello estaba sumamente mal.

Recordó las batallas, los sacrificios, las risas, las peleas, las ilusiones, la amistad.  
Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, lo que más le había pedido Saha una vez, era que nunca se perdiera la comunicación, porque si no estarían perdidas ellas.

Y ¿por qué este repentino suceso de acelerar Tokio de Cristal?  
¿Es que algo estaba pasando y no lo sabía?  
Quería llegar a su casa y llamar a Darien. Pero no lo iba hacer. Iba a esperarlo, no quería abrumarlo por teléfono.

Despejo los pensamientos de su mente, y se concentró en el paisaje, que su cuidad le ofrecía, paso por un parque donde los arboles pelados por el invierno le devolvieron la mirada, eran más de las 6 de la tarde pronto oscurecería, y tal vez, porque no, nevaría.  
Miro a las personas, miro la vida. ¿Cómo es que se había olvida que ella era responsable de todo aquello?  
Si hoy llegaban a reunirse las 9 Sailor, jamás deberían volver a separarse. Pero ¿quién era la que escribió la nota?  
Llego a su departamento. Ella y Darien vivía en un edificio de 12 pisos, ellos estaban en el 9no. Desde allí la vista nocturna era hermosa, ya que daba hacia al centro de la cuidad y los colores de las luces daban de lleno en su balcón.

Entro a su hogar, dejo sus libros en un aparador. Se dirigió hacia el balcón, y allí saco de su bolsillo el talismán que Luna le había entregado. En ese pequeño dije se encontraba la Copa Lunar, y la copa lunar era su pasaporte para ser la Reina del Universo. Aun no caía la magnitud que tenía ese puesto.

Llevo su mano a la cadena que tenía en el cuello y en ella apareció colgado su broche, siempre lo llevaba con ella, se sentía protegida, eso y su anillo de casada jamás le podían faltar.

Se sentó a meditar los acontecimientos del día una vez más. Pero nada nuevo salía relucir de su meditación.

Su mirada se perdió en el bello anochecer de Tokio. Estaba haciendo más frio aun. Pero no se movió de su lugar. Su reloj marcaban las 8pm, pronto llegaría Darien.

Cuando dieron las 8:30pm se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena,  
En los años que había convivido con Darien, aprendió a ser una buena ama de casa. Y sorprendiendo a más de uno con sus dotes culinarias.

Esa noche había preparado Teriyaki. Cuando le estaba dando los últimos toques a la mesa del comedor, escucho que la llave en la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Qué es ese exquisito olor? - pregunto Darien colocando su chaqueta en un perchero cercano a la puerta.  
- Mmmm adivine señor Chiba.- Serena le dedico su mejor sonrisa.

Darien olfateo un poco más, y con la cara de un niño ilusionado exclamo.

- ¡Hiciste Teriyaki!-.  
Serena se limitó a sonreír. Mientras el corría a ella para abrazarla.  
- Uy si sabía que me ibas agradecer así, te lo cocinaría todos los días. - bromeo Serena.  
- No te quejes que cariño no te falta... le contesto Darien mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
- En eso tiene toda la razón Doctor Chiba.  
- Y ¿a qué se debe tan especial cena?  
La expresión de Serena se oscureció, por un momento había dejado de lado todo lo que había pasado en el día.  
- Serena. ¿Qué ocurrió?  
- Sentémonos a cenar.- le dijo mientras le sostenia la silla de la mesa del comedor.  
- Dime que ocurre- replico nuevamente.  
- Primero cenaremos, nos contaremos que tal fue nuestro día y luego te diré. Tengamos la cena en paz.  
- ¿En paz?  
- Sí, porque tal vez sea una de las ultimas.  
- Vamos Serena, no me asustes, ¿qué está pasando?  
- Te prometo que luego de la cena lo sabrás- y lo miro con ojos de súplica.

Darien suspiro, y hablo.  
- Como gustes, pero decir me lo vas a decir.

Serena sonrió y aplaudió con sus manos, como si de un niño se tratase.

- ¡A comer!

Teriyaki: El pollo Teriyaki es un plato típico japonés que es popular dentro de la carta de los principales restaurantes extranjeros de todo el mundo. Su sabor, así como la sazón exquisita, lo convierten en uno de los platos más emblemáticos de todo Japón.

Una vez terminada la cena y levantados los platos, ambos se dirigieron como todas las noches al balcón. Eran las 11pm aún faltaba una hora.  
Mientras Darien se sentaba, Serena hacia lo mismo frente a él y quedaron mirándose por unos segundos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Primero que todo, no me retes por no decírtelo antes, es que no quería agobiarte, quería que llegaras y te comieras algo, porque sé que en todo el día has probado bocado.  
Darien asiente.

- ¿por qué presiento que si me voy a enojar?  
- Ojala que no- dijo sonriéndole.  
- Esa sonrisa me hace pasar cualquier enojo.  
- Lo sé- Serena se inclinó hacia él, y le dio un tierno pero casto beso en los labios.  
- Bien cuéntame, soy todo oídos.  
- Hoy fui a la casa de Luna y Artemis.  
- ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?  
- Esto paso.

Serena le entrego el talismán.

- Esto es.  
Serena asintió.

- Si Darien ha llegado el momento. Hoy una mujer desconocida, llevo este papel y se los día a uno de mis alumnos.

Serena le hace entrega del papel.

- ¿Y no supiste quién era?  
- No pude.  
- Así que a la media noche en el templo.  
- Si .

Darien suspiro.

- Lo hemos retrasado mucho, tal vez quien quiera que sea que nos espera allí, tiene una misión para nosotros, o más bien regañarnos...  
- ¿Regañarnos?  
- Y si o algo parecido, hace 6 años que tenemos el talismán y no hemos hecho nada, en vez de eso nos hemos separados por diferentes caminos.  
- Eso mismo pensé yo.  
- Bueno. habrá que ir saliendo ¿no crees?  
Serena asintió, se dirigió a su habitación, tomo dos abrigos, mientras Darien tomaba las llave del auto.

- ¿lista?  
- Si amor. Dijo Serena alcanzándolo en la puerta de salido.

Antes de subir al auto, Serena palpo su pecho, y se sintió reconfortada al sentir su broche.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Eran las 11:50 cuando Serena y Darien caminaban adentrándose en el templo.

- Han llegado- hablo Artemis apareciendo detrás de las sombras.- Ya están aquí-  
Y al terminar de decirlo aparecieron todos los integrantes.

- Chicas! Susurro Serena mirando solamente al grupo de sus amigas.- las extrañe.  
Las jóvenes scouts se acercaron a ella y se abrazan grupalmente.

- lo siento, siento todo esto. Dijo Serena entre lágrimas.  
- Serena tonta! Tu no cambias, no llores!. Susurro Rei mientras le limpiaba el rostro a su amiga,  
- ¿Dónde está Setsuna?- pregunto Serena.  
- Aún no ha llegado cabeza de bombón- contesto Haruka.  
Darien y Serena fueron saludando uno a uno a los jóvenes Star Lights y se sorprendieron al ver a Andrew allí.

- Qué. aquí? Pregunto Darien  
- Lo es todo amigo. Contesto con naturalidad- Lita me lo conto.

Los jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

- Lo siento Serena, pero le conté, no quería tener secretos con él.  
- No te preocupes. Dijo Darien.  
- Confiamos en Andrew. Bienvenido al grupo.  
- Gracias Princesa- dijo el joven rubio.  
- Luna- prosiguió Serena- has podido deducir ¿quién me envió ese papel?

- Fui yo.  
Y de las sombras pareció una mujer de largos cabellos verdes.

- ¡Plut!- exclamaron.  
- ¿Por qué no me diste la nota personalmente?  
- Porque hasta recién no me habían permitido alejarme de la puerta del tiempo. hoy envié a una representación mía. Y tu estudiante no se dio cuenta que era un holograma. Pero si tú me veía iba a querer explicaciones y no tenía demasiado tiempo.

Serena asintió.

- Que es lo que está pasando.  
- Sailor de otros planetas, princesas de otros lugares están cuestionando por qué aun no eres su soberana. Y piensan que ya ha pasado el tiempo y no has mostrado respeto de ello. Quieren tu lugar y se propondrán robarte la copa lunar para elegir un nuevo soberano a base de una competencia de poder.  
- ¿Qué?- exclamo Serena aterrada.  
- ¿qué clase de Sailor o Princesas son esas?  
- No todas son como Serena, hace miles de años el universo necesita un nuevo soberano. Se dijo que en el siglo xx renacería la princesa y estamos a siglo xxi y aún no ha sido coronada.  
- Que debemos hacer?  
- Yo había pensado en usar la Copa Lunar ahora, pero la Neo Reina ha decidido bloquear su poder hasta que Serena sea digna de ella y procure que llegue proteger la copa hasta el 5 de Febrero cuando la luna cambie a creciente. Ese día tu podrás ser Reina. Pero seres de otros planetas están llegando a la tierra. Debes protegerte a ti y a la copa lunar. Deben proteger a la futura Reina- ordeno Plut.

Y todos asintieron.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**RomiHaruka me has dado una idea para el capitulo siguiente. Gracias a todas , las quiero niñas. **_____


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola niñas, sorry por no colgar el capítulo ayer, tuve que hacer algo para la universidad **____**. Recuerden que hasta el capítulo 8 tengo escritos, a partir de ahí estoy escribiéndolo aun . Romi-Haruka me diste una idea para el capítulo 9, te darE el gusto de rememorar la boda de Haruka y Michiru. A ver chicas, no me acuerdo de todas mmm Yesqui2000, Serenasm,brenda,sayuri1707,Usako-Chiba-T, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS , SI ME OLVIDO DE ALGUIEN PERDONEN. LAS QUIEROOOOOO NIÑAS, BESOS**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que hay intrusos en el planeta?- preguntó Haruka.

- Princesas de otros lugares, con sus respectivas Sailor.- contesto Plut

- ¿que debemos hacer?- Michiru.

- Deben saber que no vienen en son de Paz, vienen a apoderarse de la Copa Lunar, el sistema solar tardo mucho para realizar Tokio y ahora digamos que ya es tarde. Por eso deben protegerse. Deben estar unidas. Si Saha estuviera aquí las reprendería. Deben proteger a Serena. La Intrusas que hay no tendrán compasión. Pero no debemos entrar en guerra, por favor no las maten, recuerden que también son Sailor, y en sus respectivos planetas, ellas también luchan por el amor y la justicia, solo que ahora necesitan una líder, y la forma de luchar por ello es muy diferente a la nuestra, ella no dudaran en eliminar los obstáculos- contesto Plut.

- ¿Entonces como quieres que nos defendamos?- dijo Rei un tanto irritada. - dices que ellas si vendrán por todo, es decir a matarnos, pero nosotras ¿qué? ¿no hacemos nada?

- A ver, Sailor Mars- dijo Plut con semblante serio- ustedes tienen un deber, proteger a Serena, háganlo bien hasta el 5 de febrero cuando la copa Lunar pueda ser utilizada, esto se salió de las manos, jamás se había planeado esta "guerra", así que por lo tanto Serena, tiene todo el derecho de ser la Neo Reina, ustedes protéjanla, traten de con quien se enfrente de exiliarlo a su planeta correspondiente. Por favor que no corra sangre. Deben saber que ustedes son el cortejo real, y por eso cuando mueren reviven, pero solo porque son de este cortejo y porque su soberana, tiene el cristal de plata, nada más. Ellas si mueren jamás volverán a la vida, no tienen el elixir del cristal o los poderes curativos de Saturn. Somos afortunada al pertenecer a este sistema, ayudemos a la Princesa.

Todos asintieron.

- Plut ¿te quedaras?

- Si Princesa, la Reina Serenity me dio el permiso.

- ¿Cómo está el futuro?

- Nebuloso, no sé bien. Ya no tengo contacto con los reyes.- dijo Plut.

- Gracias por venir- dijo Serena

- Para eso estamos Princesa.

Serena sonrió. Y a pesar de las circunstancias se sintió feliz, faltaba exactamente un mes para el 5 de febrero, sería una tarea difícil, pero sabía que con sus guardianas ella lograría alcanzar la meta.  
- Pero que lindo grupo.

La voz provino de muy cerca. Pero no vieron quien era.

- ¿Quien es?- Yaten-

Se oyeron risas perdidas entre el viento que habia empezado a rugir.

- Nos contaron que la Princesa de este planeta era muy caritativa, tal vez nos pueda entregar la copa lunar.- el tono de su burla irrito a mas de una de las presentes.

Entonces de la oscuridad salieron tres mujeres. La luna se poso sobre ellas iluminándolas.  
Llevaban pantalones a mitad de muslos color fucsia y remeras del mismo tono. En su pecho tenían 3 brillantes estrellas que formaban un triangulo y en su centro un botón de colores.

- ¿ quienes son?

- Somos las Sailor del Planeta Hoshi. De una galaxia muy lejana- dijo una joven de cabellos verdes y largos - yo soy Sailor Hash, la Sailor de la eletricidad.

- Yo soy Sailor Hesh- la Sailor que manipula la fuerza del viento- dijo una joven de cabellos grises.

- Y yo soy Sailor Hush- dijo la ultima de cabellos blancos- mi talento es manipular la nieve.

- Hemos venido , por la copa lunar. Dijo Hesh

- No te la daremos.

- ¿Ah no? Nuestra Princesa la necesita.- y dio un paso al frente , acercándose a Serena.

Haruka, Michiru, Rei y Jupiter se posicionaron frente a Serena protegiéndola.

- Jupiter, - dijo sonriendo Hash- te atreves a ¿enfretarme? Tenemos casi los mismo poderes- dijo con malicia- que tal esto: la que gana se queda con ese bomboncito rubio- dijo señanaldo a Andrew y ganándose la risa de sus compañeras.

Lita la fulmino con la mirada. Nadie se metia con su princesa y mucho menos con su marido.  
- Vamos a ver quien gana, POR EL PODER DE JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION.

Andrew había asistido confuso a toda la conversación, al parecer aquella fulana lo quería como premio de una batalla, en la que estaría nada menos que su amada esposa.

- Lita, espera, no le hagas caso- dijo sosteniéndola del brazo.  
- Si, Lita no me hagas caso- dijo irónicamente Hash.

Lita se posiciono en frente de las demás.

- Trueno de.

- ¡Espera!- la voz de Serena la hizo volver a la realidad. - espera lita, no hay que temer. Las Sailor Hoshi, ya se marchaban ¿verdad?- dijo Serena mientras las miraba.

- Claro que nos marchamos- Hesh- pero con la Copa Lunar.

El viento volvió a rugir, la tensión sobre ellos fue insoportable.

- La copa lunar me pertenece- objeto Serena.

- Vamos Sailor Cosmos, has sido una irresponsable, no tienes ningún respeto por el Universo.- dijo Acidamente Hush- apuesto a que mi Princesa estaría orgullosa si esta hermosa noche se la llevamos.

Las miradas se cruzaron. Todas las chicas se posicionaron frente a Serena.

- La copa Lunar no tiene vigencia hasta el 5 de febrero.- espeto Mina. - asi que vayansen de aquí sino quieren salir mal heridas.

Las sailor Hoshi se rieron de Mina.

- Rubia tonta. Nos dijeron que en el planeta tierra, a las rubias le decían tontas. Y hoy lo comprobamos. Mira tesoro- dijo irónicamente- para tu Princesa no funciona. Pero para la nuestra si.

- Aun asi, tendras que matarnos- objeto Amy.

La risa de las nuevas lleno el lugar nuevamente.

- ¿Como adivinaron lo que íbamos hacer?-

A Serena le asustaron esas palabras. La sangre se le helo y el frio le calo los huesos. Había empezado a nevar.

- En posición- dijo Haruka sacando su pluma.

- Descuida Uranus. Ahora solo vinimos cortésmente a hacerle una advertencia. Tengan cuidado- Hash dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse- y ¡Jupiter! Cuida a ese bomboncito rubio. Porque me propondré robartelo JAJAJAJA-

Y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Los jóvenes quedaron en silencio. No sabían que decir, como reaccionar. Los enemigos habían empezado a llegar, y lo peor de ello es que sabían sus identidades.  
- Asi que la Copa Lunar, puede funcionar con ¿ otras princesas?.- pregunto Serena a Plut.

- Si , pero solo tu eres la destinada. Por eso ya les comente que esto se salio de las manos.

- ¿ que vamos hacer?- pregunto Amy.

- Por lo pronto ir a descansar. Mañana tenemos obligaciones que cumplir.- contesto Artemis- la mayoría tenemos responsabilidades y trabajos. Nos reuniremos a las 19pm en mi casa. es mas segura, nadie sabe que vivimos ahí.

La mayoría asintió.  
La única que no se fue muy segura fue Lita. Aun le sonaban las ironicas palabras de la tal Hash. Lo que mas quería en este mundo era a Andrew, el la complementaba. El era todo. Ella no era nada sin el. Y se juro, ahí mismo, que si algo le sucedia a su marido, ella misma daría muerte a cualquier que fuera el responsable. No tendría miramientos.

En otro lugar.

- Hash, las teníamos ahí, ¡somos mas poderosas! ¿ por que nos fuimos?

- Vamos a darle la ventaja Hush y sembraremos la duda en ellas. Ellas no saben nuestras identidades civiles. A parte hay tiempo, quiero divertirme.

- ¿ esto es bien? La Princesa lo aprueba?

- ¡Pues claro Hesh! Solo quiero divertirme. Divirtámonos y luegos nos vamos. Obvio con la copa lunar. Esa rubia irresponsable no puede ser nuestra soberana eternamente. A parte- la sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios- quiero al bomboncito ese.

- No estaras hablando en serio Hash?- exclamo Hush.- era solo una broma para enojar a Jupiter verdad?

- Ya les dije me voy divertir. Y mi diversión se clavo en Andrew Furuhata.  
- ¿ como diablos sabes su nombre?- pregunto Hesh un tanto irritada.

- Yo si hago mi trabajo, no como otras que dedican su dia a teñir su cabello- y clavo su mirada en Hesh-

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Mi cabello es natural.

- Jajaj si "natural". Bueno cual es el plan.

Hesh y hush se encogieron de hombros.

- Tu eres la líder. Dijero al unisono.

- Tienen razón. Bien pues , mañana haremos esto..

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola niñas, gracias por los reviews de Romi-Haruka, Yesqui2000. Serenasm , Mi luz Dari , espero les valla gustando la trama **___

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

En algun lugar de Tokio, madrugada. Una Princesa esperaba la llegada de sus tres guardianas.

- ¿Cómo les fue?-

- Hash no nos dejo quedarnos.-se quejo Hush

- Si, estábamos junto a la Princesa Serena, hubiese sido fácil tomar la copa, pero Hash dice tener otros planes- secundo Hesh mirando de soslayo a Hash.

- Oigan par de chismosas tengo un plan , hoy solo fue una advertencia. Lo siento Princesa Hoshitua , haremos lo que nos pidió pero necesitamos tiempo. que al parecer tenemos. La guerrera de Venus nos dijo que la copa estaba inutilizable hasta el dia 5 de febrero, deduje que seria solo para Serena.

- Dedujiste bien, la Reina Serenity solamente se la bloquio a ella. Y bien ¿que planes tienes?

- Como ellas no nos conocen sin transformación, Hash dedujo inmiscuirnos en sus vidas de forma tal de ganar su amistad sin que se den cuenta. - replico Hush.

- Si, la Princesa Serena imparte clases en la Universidad Estatal, yo podría hacerme pasar por una estudiante- comento Hesh , lo que produjo risas entre sus compañeras.  
- Jajaja quiero verte estudiar, es mas pagaría por hacerlo- comento Hash con lagrimas en sus ojos producto de su risa.

- Oye ya me estoy canso de tus impertinencias hacia mi persona, no me provoques Hash o.

- O ¿Qué? ¿ que me haras?

- Ya basta. - dijo con tranquilidad la Princesa- ¿hash y hush?

- ¿si?- al unisono.

- ¿ ustedes que harán?

- Yo ire a al negocio donde es dueño el joven marido de Sailor Jupiter, y tratare de trabajar allí- dijo con su mejor sonrisa- y Hush me acompañara.  
- Muy bien. Ya saben nada de juegos sucios- dijo la Princesa- traten de obtener la copa de una manera legal. Aun que robar no es legal, pero no dañen a las guardianas.

- Princesa,-dijo Hesh- cuando estábamos ahí con ellos, sentí una fuerte presencia, y no era de las guardianas, eran presencias de otro como de otro planeta pero no lo se.  
- Escuche que las Sailor del planeta Kinmoku estaban aquí, pero no vi mas mujeres, solo hombres.- hablo Hush.

- ¿hombres?

- Si, había uno bomboncito rubio- dijo Hash, con pensamientos nada inocentes- aparte, había tres jóvenes de iguales facciones, pero distinto color de cabello, el Principe Endymion, y otro joven elegante de largos cabellos blancos, me pregunto si se los tiñe como Hesh.- termino con malicia.

- ¡ te dije que no me lo tiño! ¡es natural!

- Ya basta.-dijo irritada la Princesa- y ¿los gatos?

- ¿gatos?

- Si, los guardianes directos de la Princesa de La Luna y la Princesa de Venus.

- Ahh ¿de la rubias tontas dice usted?

-  
La joven Princesa asintió.

- Ah no pues ni rastro allí no había nadie mas.

- Muy bien. Yo no entrare en esta batalla, mantengamen al tanto de como se va resolviendo esto.

- Si, señora.

La Princesa Hoshitua se alejo de donde se encontraban las jóvenes guardianas y desaparecio en medio de la noche.

- muy bien jóvenes- dijo Hash refregando sus manos una con la otra- se ha dicho a descansar. Mañana será un largo y bello dia.

Hush y Hesh sabían a que se referia con "bello". Mañana Hash empezaría su operativo de cazar al marido de Lita.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Departamento Furuhata-Kino.

Los esposos entran silenciosos a su hogar mientras se desprenden de sus abrigos. Lita va silenciosa hacia su habitación, allí se sienta en su cama mientras se deshace de su cola de caballo y con un movimiento de manos va esparciendo su pelo libre de ataduras. Pero no se mueve de allí. Las palabras de Hash aun le rondan en su cabeza. Siente miedo y se pierde mirando hacia el piso.

Andrew la observa desde la puerta de la recamara, sabe muy que le atormenta a su mujer, y eso son los celos.  
Se sienta su lado y mientras le acaricia el pelo , contempla su belleza.

- ¿ que ocurre? - pregunta.  
- Nada.  
- Vamos Lita, te conozco.

Lita se levanta de allí, y va en busca de su ropa de cama. Se cambia frente a Andrew y nuevamente se dirigi hacia la cama, pero esta vez va acostarse. Andrew la toma del brazo y la atrae hacia el.  
- Lita, ella jamas podrá reemplazarte. Ella es solo una bruja que quiere hacerte daño, no le hagas caso.

Lita reprime las lagrimas que están a punto de delatarla. Y se abraza fuertemente a Andrew.

- Te amo demasiado. Y ella lo dijo tan en serio. Sus palabras fueron flechas de fuego proyectada a mi corazón. Se que no debería hacerle caso. Pero debes prometerme algo.- dijo con la voz tomada. Presa de la angustia.

- ¿ que? -

- Si algún dia dejas de amarme o te cansas de mi, prométeme que me lo diras. Promemete que sere la primera en saberlo.

- Pero Lita que cosas dices.- dijo Andrew incomodo por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.-

- Prométemelo. Hoy me di cuenta , con las palabras de esa niña, que yo no te puedo poseer, que tu si algún dia te cansas de mi te iras y me dejaras. Hoy entendí que nada es para siempre. Por favor prométemelo.

Los ojos de Lita irradiaban sinceridad. Andrew suspiro. Le acaricio el rostro y luego tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

- Lo prometo. Pero tu prométeme no pensar en esas tonterías ¿si? Yo te amo Lita Kino. Te amo a ti. Y amo a Sailor Jupiter. Te confieso que me aterre cuando vi como te transformabas. Menos mal que Serena estaba allí para deternerte. Me muero si te pasaba algo.-dijo mientras le besaba la frente.- te  
amo Lita.

Lita se arrescosto sobre el pecho de Andrew y sintió su calor. Los brazos de el la rodearon protegiéndolas y dándole seguridad.

Lita jamas le dijo a Andrew que ella había muerto dos veces en las batallas. Pero tampoco se lo diría ahora. Tal vez si lo hacia el ya no dejaría que ella peleara. Y eso seria tema de discusión.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Departamento Chiba-Tsukino.

Los jóvenes entran a su casa abrazados.

Serena llega sonriente. Ah aprendido que no debe ver las cosas negativamente como hizo con la batalla anterior.

Ah empezado a ver lo positivo. Estaba contenta primero que todo por tener a su lado al hombre que amaba. Cada dia se lo repetia.  
Estaba feliz, en una noche en la que tendría que haber estado tensa y mil pensamientos le tendrían que rondar ella solo sabe que Setsuna se quedara, y que otra vez tiene a sus amigas junto a ella. Y no solo eso , tiene a sus amigos los Star Lights también. Y como siempre tiene a sus guardianes, y que decir de ¿ Andrew? Otro amigo se ha unido.

Sonríe satisfecha mientras se dirgi al baño acambiarse su ropa por la de cama, mientras Darien lo hace en la habitación.  
A parte del re encuentro , ese dia había nevado. Hacia mas de tres años que no nevaba. Eso la ponía tambien de buen humor.

Salio del baño, y mientras apagaba la luz, le relataba a Darien lo bien que se sentía.

- La que no se fue muy feliz fue Lita, pobre.- dijo el joven mientras desplazaba las sabanas para poder introducirse en la cama. Tenia demasiado frio. A diferencia de Serena a el no le gustaba el invierno.

Serena lo imito.

- Si pobre Lita, pero no creo que sea cierto lo que dijo Hash. Fue solo para molestarla. -  
Serena se acomodo entre los brazos de Darien y desde allí manipulo el control remoto.

- Aun que deberíamos tener cuidado.

- Ummjumm- dijo Serena quien ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo.

Darien sonrio para sus adentros.

Venían tiempos difíciles, pero disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos lo llenaban de paz y tranquilidad. Junto a Serena ,él Darien Chiba , no tenia miedo.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, Darien también se entregaba a Morfeo y junto a Serena durmió traquilamente.

******************************************

Medio dia. El "CROWN"

Hash y Hush se acercaban a la cafetería de Andrew, sabia que el joven precisaba una camarera. Y ella seria la mejor opción junto con HUsh.  
Habían cambiado su color de cabello, por pelucas rubias. Las cuales le hacían gracia a Hash.

- Ahora somos como esas tontas. Podemos jugar Hush yo sere Serena y tu Venus- dijo riendo.

- Jaja muy gracioso- dijo Hush malhumorada- ¿ esto que tiene que ver con la Copa lunar? que yo sepa Andrew y Jupiter no la tienen.

- Ya calla, para eso envie a Hesh con Serena. Espero que Hesh sirva para algo y logre hacer las cosas bien.

Hush callo, no le gustaba hablar mal de Hesh, ellas eran buenas amigas. En cuanto a Hash era muy mandona y criticona. Y siempre les dejaba las peores misiones.  
Se sintió rara al ver el dia anterior como las Sailors protegían a su Princesa. No es que ellas no lo hicieran pero noto la calidez que emanaban de sus almas.  
No quería jugar con ellas, como quería Hash, solo cumplia la misión que le habían encomendado. Quería marcharse pronto. Pero al parecer otros eran los planes.

Cruzaron la calle y allí estaban dentro del Crown.

Andrew salio a recibirlas. Mientras Lita preparaba los pedidos de los clientes.

- Señoritas, ¿ que se le ofrece?- pregunto el joven con amabilidad.

- Hola me llamo Amiah- dijo Hash- y ella es Nodah- señanaldo a Hush.-vinimos por el trabajo de camareras-

- Ah si si. Y cuentemen ¿tienen experiencias?

- La verdad es que no- dijo Amiah- pero necesitamos para nuestros estudios, nuestra madre murió y no tenemos como pagar esos gastos.

- ¿ y como hacen para vivir?

- Nuestro padre nos da mensualmente un dinero para eso y la renta, pero para la universidad no nos alcanza. Y nos gustaría poder terminar nuestra carrera.

Andrew entendio a la perfeccion a las falsas estudiantes. Y se vio reflejado en ellas cuando el era joven y también debía trabajar para obtener sus sueños.

- Esta bien. ¿ cuando pueden empezar?

Hash dios saltos de alegría y vitoreos. Vio salir de la cocina a Lita y vio su primera oportunidad.

- ¡Que feliz soy!- exclamo mientras se colgaba del cuello de Andrew y le besaba el cuello.

Andrew sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Amiah no alcanza a reaccionar cuando ya Lita estaba junto a ellos.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- su voz sonaba a dolor.-

Amiah la miro con malicia. Y se irguió en el piso nuevamente.

- ¿ y usted es?

- La esposa del dueño- dijo señanaldo a Andrew, que aun no se recupera de la sorpresa que le había ocasionado aquello. Amiah sonrio

- Disculpe mi efusivo comportamiento. Es que su esposo acaba de contratarnos como camareras a mi hermana y a mi. Y me sentí tan feliz que quería demostrarlo.

Lita la miro con desconfianza. Sabia que el local era de Andrew pero aun asi se sentía mal porque el no le había consultado sobre contratar a las nuevas empleadas.

- Que linda manera de demostrar tus emociones- replico Lita sarcásticamente.- que no se te haga costumbre.

Amiah le dedico una sonrisa burlona y exagerada, en la cual Lita pudo deducir sus intenciones. Se cogo del brazo de Andrew y le dijo.

- No se preocupe- dijo irónicamente. -

¿ que era lo que estaba pasando? ¿ acaso de un dia para otro todas las mujeres estaban detrás de su marido? Lita miro a Andrew. Se saco su delantal , lo dejo sobre una mesa y salio de allí a todas prisas. Tenia su mente alborotada. Se estaba tomando todo a la tremenda y tal vez no era necesario hacer tanto lio. Pero desde la noche anterior ella no estaba segura de nada. Se sentía insegura.

Se sentía que ya había perdido la batalla y no sabia porque.


	5. Chapter 5

Lita corrió dos calles abajo. Y detrás de ella venia Andrew a toda prisa. Y la alcanzo a la tercera cuadra la alcanzo, la cogió del brazo e hizo que parase. Le voltio y pudo notar que el rostro de su esposa esta rojo por el llanto.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿Que fue eso que hiciste ahí?- dijo entre frustrado y dolido.

- Lo siento yo.-

- No te entiendo. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ¿qué te sucede?

Lita respiro hondo, pensando en la estúpida y mala actitud que había tenido.

- No hiciste nada tampoco para alejarte de ella- dijo Lita tratando de no perder el ultimo orgullo que le quedaba.

Andrew giro su cuerpo para mirar hacia otro lado. No quería mirarla con la frustración en sus ojos. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos y los revolvió de forma tal que le quedaron desordenados.

- Lita - empezó- es obvio que estas alterada por lo de anoche. Tu bien sabes que necesitamos de esas empleadas. No dejes que tus miedos se apoderen de ti.- la atrajo hacia su pecho y la acurruco junto a el - no hay nadie que jamás pueda apartarme de ti. Yo te amo solo a ti. ¿es que no lo entiendes? , estuve mucho tiempo solo, y llegaste tú y diste un vuelco en mi vida. No me imagino cambiándote por alguien más, porque jamás , escúchame bien jamás nadie podrá hacerme sentir lo que tu.-

Sin decir más la tomo por el rostro y confirmo sus palabras con un beso apasionado, que solo se cortó por la falta de aire de los dos. Chocaron sus frentes unas con otras y aun agitados por la situación Andrew prosiguió.

- Te amo. No dudes de mí así como yo no dudo de ti.

Nuevamente el tomo en sus brazos y de forma protectora la fue guiando nuevamente al negocio.

************************************************** ****

- Te pasaste de la raya Amiah- dijo Nodah cuando Andrew se perdió calles abajo- y de paso nos dejó afuera con este frio invernal-

Nodah se abrazó a si misma tratando de darse calor, pero el viento de la temporada era tan intenso que no podía soportar un minuto más.

- Amiah me siento mal- dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el asfalto- este frio no hace en nuestro energía- dijo entre susurros entrecortados, al límite del desmayo.

Amiah la miro de soslayo, ella también se sentía mal, pero no podía mostrar la debilidad.

- Levántate Nodah! Por favor querida, ¿qué diría nuestra princesa?-

La tomo de un brazo y la llevo hasta un lugar aislado, donde nadie percibiría su presencia.

- ¿qué vas hacer?

Nodah no obtuvo respuestas, simplemente vio cómo su compañera sacaba su anillo transformador.

- ¡LA 1ERA GUERRERA INVOCA TU PODER!-

Rayos de diferentes gamas de verdes se posicionaron de ella a la vez que gritaba:

- ¡POR EL PODER DEL PLANETA HOSHI! ¡TRANSFORMACION!  
Entonces hizo su aparición Sailor Hash. Amiah había quedado atrás.

- Vamos levántate Nodah - dijo con cierto dejo de desprecio- vamos mujer, que no tengo todo el día.

Nodah que era mucho más débil que su compañera le costó levantarse desde donde se encontraba. Se apoyó contra la pared y saco su anillo.

- Vamos transfórmate.

- ¿con que objetivo? No sé si tendré fuerzas- se quejó.

- ¿Apúrate quieres? Tengo un plan.

Nodah asintió.

- ¡LA 3ER GUARDIANA INVOCA TU PODER!

Nodah fue recubierta por colores blancos entonces grito.

- ¡por el poder del planeta Hoshi! ¡TRANSFORMACION!

Sailor Hush hizo su aparición. Entonces una vez más Hush se desplomo en el piso.

- Ay mujer levántate

. - ¿qué quieres Hash? No doy más.

- Vamos a tomar energía de la gente de este pueblucho. - susurro mientras miraba la calle. - tendremos que empezar a sobrevivir así en esta temporada. Hay viene alguien. Interceptaron a una pareja de jóvenes quienes venían en su dirección.

Al cabo de unos segundos las dos Sailor estaban más recuperadas y con más vitalidad.

- ¿qué les pasara? - pregunto Hush mientras miraba como Hash depositaba los cuerpos de las dos personas en un callejón cercano.

- Se recuperaran, te lo aseguro. Ahora bien. Volvamos al Crown, quiero ver a Andrew y de paso poder llegar a saber quién custodia la Copa Lunar, porque de seguro la rubia tonta no lo hará.

- Ay Hash que ingenua eres. Ellos no te dirán quien la tiene.

- Lo se tonta. Pero escuchando sus conversaciones o entrometiéndome en sus vidas de seguro lograre sonsacarle algo. Aparte me propondré seducir a Andrew Furuhata.- mientras decía estas últimas palabras se desprendió de su anillo y la personalidad de Amiah había vuelto- vamos ahí volvieron- señalando al Crown.

- Oye si nosotras estuvimos así, ¿cómo estará Hesh?

- No me importa- susurro mientras se alejaba en dirección al lugar.

Universidad Estatal de Tokio. Serena esta al teléfono.

- Hola si ¿con emergencias?

- Si señorita, en ¿qué puedo ayudar?

- Soy Serena Chiba, tengo una alumna que se ha desmayado y no reacciona. ¿Puede enviar una ambulancia?

- Si, dígame la dirección.

- En la universidad Estatal por la entrada principal, dese prisa por favor.

- Estamos en 5 minutos.

La comunicación se cortó, Serena se arrodillo junto a donde yacía la alumna.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo el decano entrando al lugar-¿quién es esta jovencita profesora Chiba?

- Al parecer se ha desmayado de frio, su cuerpo está congelado- hablo Serena sin dejar su posición- es una alumna nueva, llego hoy del extranjero.

Se llama Heliah Ishoh.

- ¿Llamaron a emergencias? Al término que Serena asentía a los lejos se empezó a escuchar el sirena de la ambulancia que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

- Ahí viene. Trasladémosla hacia la rectoría- ordeno Serena- ahí estamos más cerca de la entrada principal.

Al cabo de menos de 5 minutos mientras acomodaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Heliah, los paramédicos se adentraban en el lugar buscando a la víctima.

Serena les relato lo que había sucedido, y de la poco información que tenia de la joven.

En minutos la ambulancia salió de nuevo rumbo al Hospital General. Los paramédicos iban a toda marcha hacia el hospital, ya que la joven no reaccionaba y cada vez su cuerpo estaba más frio y ya no tenía pulso.

Hoy le tocaba la guardia a Darien.

Llegan al instituto y bajan de prisa mientras los enfermeros habilitan la doble puerta de emergencia.

- ¿Que tenemos? - dijo Darien corriendo a emergencias.

- Femenina de unos 19 años, se desmayó en plena clase. Su cuerpo esta frio y no reacciona, casi no tiene pulso. - contesto el paramédico a medida que iban corriendo hacia la terapia intensiva.

- Quiero análisis de sangre, pónganle el respirador. Debemos saber que le ocurre-

Amiah se sintió muy débil otra vez, pero no era por falta de energía, sino más bien porque su mente se sentía mal. Llamo a Nodah y las dos se reunieron en el baño del Crown.

- Nodah.- dijo entrecortada- algo le ha sucedido a Hesh.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Yo soy la líder, yo cargo con sus emociones.

- Pero hace rato dijiste que.

- Si lo sé, no me importa lo que le suceda, pero la maldita se ha desmayado y eso me causa problemas a mí. Tonta si será, debemos irnos.

Luego de hablar con Andrew y darle una excusa cualquiera. Nodah le sugirió la idea de tomar un taxi pero aun así Amiah no sabía la locación exacta de su compañera.

Amiah trato de incorporarse por sus propios medios y con un localizador en forma de estrella se fue guiando atraves de la cuidad para poder encontrar a Hesh/Heliah.

En un lugar a las afueras de Tokio.

Dos personas de trajes naranjas y cabellos violetas admiraban un viejo caldero dentro de él, agua color turquesa , les mostraba los objetivos que habían venido a cumplir a la tierra.

- Esas tontas del Planeta Hoshi, ¿ como no van a saber que necesitaran energia humana para sobrevivir?

- Son unas tontas, solo los del Planeta Kinmoku pueden vivir sin alteraciones. A aparte tu amiga Hash solo se esta divirtiendo y no esta buscando la copa lunar, eso podría servirnos.

- Si lo se, y no es mi amiga. Esa perra me robo a Hiase y solo le rompió el corazón, esta vez cumpliré dos misiones, robar la copa lunar y matarla.

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chic s feliz domingo, espero le guste el capitulo.**_

- Aun lo extrañas?

Pregunto la joven compañera aun mirando el caldero.

- Huliet...- dijo mirandola- ¿ No te conte ?

Huliet nego con la cabeza. Era tan joven , apenas tenia doce años y hacia apenas unos meses sus padres le habian heredado los poderes de Sailor.

- No, Iana no me has contado.

Iana suspiro.  
Se alejo del caldero y se sento en el piso contra la pared.

- Hiase, el era mi prometido. Si nos casabamos, él y yo seriamos los principes de Miumon, yo lo amaba no estaba con él por su poder. Un dia, lo llamaron del planeta Hoshi, habia una guerra interna y el debia ir de mediador entre los dos planeta.  
No se como ni en que momento. Pero Hash lo sedujo y el cayo en sus "encantos".  
La muy zorra lo presento a la realeza de su planeta diciendo que ella y el futuro principe habian consolidado un futuro matrimonio y asi los dos planetas estarian en paz.  
Hiase vino a mi para romper el compromiso.  
Ella nunca lo amo. Cuando los dos hubiesen consumado su matrimonio ella lo dejo y con su divorcio acarreo parte de la herencia real de Miumon y parte del poder, ella ejerce poder sobre nosotros.  
Hiase regreso un dia a mi llorando , diciendo que lo sentia, que sentia todo lo que habia hecho , y se confeso conmigo, aun la ama.  
Cuando supe que ella vendria aqui, le rogue a la princesa actual, que espera la copa lunar para asi decidir quien sera la proxima soberana ya que ella no puede serlo, que tambien me enviara aqui.  
Hiase nunca llego al que el divorcio no la dejo. Pero si ella consigue la copa lunar dudo que se la de a su princesa, ella aun conserva algo de la realeza por derecho de divorcio, y facilmente se convertira en nuestra soberana.  
Tengo miedo Huliet, no quiero que tome la copa, ella es capaz de traicionar a cualquiera hasta su princesa.  
Debemos tomar la copa, porque esa es nuestra mision. Aun asi sino lo logramos no me molesta que Sailor Moon sea nuestra soberana. Pero eso seria traicion, traicion a Miumon. Y no lo permitire.

Huliet se quedo en silencio. La historia de Iana era triste. Y ella la ayudaria en lo que pudiese.  
Huliet era muy joven aun para conocer la historia de su planeta y esas revelaciones abrieron un nuevo mundo para ella.

Iana se paro y otra vez junto a huliet se dirigieron hacia el magico caldero.  
Y desde alli vieron un poco mas del presente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amiah y Nodah llegaron al hospital.  
La primera llego muy descompuesta, pero alcanzo a esconderse en un armario que habia el primer piso. Sentia la presencia de Heliah muy cerca.

Por fin cuando estuvo el pasillo despejado se introdujeron en una de las habitaciones y con alegria vieron que alli se encontraba Heliah, y junto a ella dos enfermeros.

- Esto es terapia intensiva no tienen permi...

- Ya callate- contesto Amiah.

Cuando iba a transformarse Nodah la redujo.

- Si lo haces podran saber quienes somos.

- Usare el borra memoria.  
Nodah asintio.

Las dos se transformaron y pudieron robar la energia de los enfermeros.

La misma fue utilizada para despertar a Heliah.  
Y ya se estaban por marchar. Debian ser rapidas y precavidas.

- ¡Ustedes!.

Giraron sobre sus talones y vieron a Darien.

- ¿ que hacen aqui ? - pregunto enfadado.- Dejen a esa pobre muchacha.

Hash/Amiah sonrio , Darien no habia advertido que Heliah era Hesh.

- Principe, le recomendamos que se valla. - dijo con Malicia- a no ser que quiera sufrir las consecuencias.

- Vayansen de aqui. Ahora mismo.

Hash rio en fuertes carcajadas.

- Veo que no entiende. - susurro.

- Un momento- dijo Darien percatandose de Heliah- estaba en coma, como ha despertado?¿ Que han hecho?

- Ya basta. Vete de aqui o veras. - dijo Hush.

Entonces Hash elevo sus manos y con ella creo una gran bola de electricidad.

- A ver si con esto aprendes a no entrometerte.

- Electro! Ho...

- MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!

No le dio tiempo a Hash a lanzar su ataque cuando ya tenia encime el Maremoto.  
La fuerza del agua la tiro contra la pared haciendo un desastre de cosas tiradas por doquier.

- HASH! Te encuentras bien?

- No seas tonta. Pelea.

Hush asintio.

- NEBLINA... INVERNAL!

Un ataque parecido al de las burbujas de mercurio los rodeo.

- GRITO MORTAL- el poder de Plut alejo la neblna.

- ¿ Donde estan? - pregunto Uranus.

- Se escaparon con la paciente.¿Por que motivo? - susurro Darien- gracias chicas. ¿ Como lo supieron?

- Cabeza de Bombon sintio una presencia extraña en la chica que se desmayo y nos mando a ver que pasaba. Pero no se que pensar- explico Uranus.

- Gracias de todos modos.

- Para eso estamos Principe- dijo Neptune haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿ Hotaru ? -

- En la Universidad.

Darien asintio. A veces olvidaba que esa guerrera tan poderosa tenia unos años menos que todos ellos.

- Necesita algo?- pregunto Plut.

- No, gracias, vallan antes que alguien las vea.

Las Outhers se marcharon, y se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la salida. Debia ir a informar a Serena y sobre todo al que protegia la copa sobre lo que habia ocurrido.  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ Estas bien ?

Las tres guerreras del planeta Hoshi se encontraban a unas cuadras del hospital.

- Si, me tomo por sorpresa el ataque. - susurro Amiah. - y tu tonta! Como te vas a desmayar en plena Universidad?

- Yo que iba a saber!

Amiah nego con la cabeza.

- Sera mejor irnos. Debemos empezar a encontrar la copa. Diablo! Ni siquiera se donde podria estar- hablo Amiah mientras pateaba una pared cercana.

Miro a su alrededor y noto que el ambiente habia empezado a cambiar. El aroma del lugar habia cambiado de aire a dulce.

- Oh no...

- Que sucede?- pregunto Heliah.

Entonces lo supieron. Dos chicas muy coloridas hicieron su aparicion.

- Valla, Valla, cuanto tiempo. -

- Iana.- Amiah no la miro - si ha pasado el tiempo. Como esta Hiase?

- No lo nombres. No ensucies su nombre.

Amiah rio de forma amarga e insulsa.

- Por favor. Luego de que te traiciono lo sigues queriendo? Yo lo seduje, pero el tambien hizo su parte.

A Iana le corria como un volcan la sangre en la venas. Aun asi mantuvo la calma.

- No estamos aqui para eso. Queremos la copa lunar.

- Pues yo no la tengo. Asi que fuera de mi vista.

Amiah hizo un gesto y las demas la siguieron.

Ianaa levanto su mano y con ella levanto un muro invisible.

- ¿ Que haces? Dejanos ir. Nosotras aqui por Sailor Moon no por ti- replico Nodah.

- Lo sabemos. Pero sepan que de ahora en mas, nosotras tambien estamos aqui. Y tienen dos enemigos mas.

- Ya, haz tu trabajo y nosotras el nuestro.- dijo Amiah con frustacion.

- Te equivocas. Tengo dos objetivos. 1- la copa Lunar y 2- Matarte ahora mismo.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

Amiah giro sobre sus talones.

- ¿ Que dijiste ?

- Lo que escuchaste, impostora. Tu solo velas por ti, por nadie mas. Y se muy bien que traicionaras a cualquiera por conseguir la copa.

- YO JAMAS TRAICIONARIA A NADIE!

- A no? Lo traicionaste a Él...

Amiah rio, suave y claro. Estaba dicho que ella aun seguia resentida por lo que habia pasado tiempo atras.

- Él solo era un instrumento, que llego a mis manos y yo lo utilice como se debia. Vamos Iana! Él era un Oops-

- Tu no...

- Vamos querida- dijo interrumpiendola Amiah nuevamente- hace años que no estas en una batalla, estas oxidada. Y de paso traes a una novata- mirando despectivamente a la joven Huliet- No podras con nosotras. - sonrio con esa perversa boca y saco su anillo transformador- Pero si aun asi lo deseas, te cumpliremos el capricho.

Entonces rayos gamas de tres colores, se apropiaron del lugar.

Hash, Hesh, y Hush, hicieron su aparicion.

- Bien, Hermosa aqui nos tienes. El grupo que gane, tendra el privilegio de buscar el talisman. -

Iana la miro, sus ojos cambiaron de verdes a rojos...

- Eres Vil y Tramposa. ¿Quien menciono la copa lunar en esta batalla de tu y yo? Yo solo quiero matarte.

Iana chasqueo sus dedos dos tiaras flotaron en el aire y se posicionaron sobre sus cabezas, destilando con ella los uniformes de su transformacion.

- Ahora!

- TERMOLINO DE INVIERNO. ! - Grito Hush.

A Sailor Iana y Sailor Huliet, ni las rozo el ataque. Tenian el escudo protector de la primera.

Sonrieron.

- Vamos Sailor Huliet...- ordeno Iana.

- Miumon Revolucion Imperial...

Miles y miles de pequeños cristales,atravesaron la linea diferencial entre la distancia que las separaba y como no tenían protección , los filosos vidrios irrumpieron en la piel de cada una de ellas.

El ataque de la pequeña Huliet, fue muy potente y las dejo mal heridas.  
Hash, Hush, Hesh sin otro remedio cayeron al suelo.

- Maldita pequeña! Ahora actuare yo! - dijo con voz venenosa Hash, la ira la consumia. - Milenio...- ráfagas de viento, crearon una tormenta a su alrededor - Relampagueante... Electrifica!

Y cuando los relámpagos estuvieron a punto de de alcanzarlas...

- ¡TIERRA...TIEMBLA!

El terremoto de Uranus eliminó el ataque de Hash.

Entonces todas miraron hacia una dirección.

El sol las tapaba...cuando una nube paso dejo paso a ellas...

- Este es nuestro, Planeta, un hermoso lugar para vivir, en el no queremos contiendas. Amamos la paz. Y no les permitiremos crear disturbios. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la Justicia, Soy Sailor Cosmos. Y las castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

- Valla, valla...- comento Hash, irritada- esto no les incumbe...

- Si, nos incumbe.. Y demasiado , es nuestro planeta el anfitrión de su pelea. Y esto debe deternese ahora mismo. - contesto Sailor Cosmos acercándose.

- Asi es, la princesa tiene razon. Vallansen de aqui. - Hablo Jupiter, escoltando a Cosmos.

- Ohh Jupiter! Que alegria verte... ¿Donde dejaste a ese bombon rubio? No lo habras descuidado verdad?- pregunto Hash.

- Que te importa- espeto Jupiter.

- Ten cuidado Jupiter- hablo Sailor Iana.- ten cuidado con quien trabajas...- y sus ojos rojos buscaron la mirada de Hash.

Jupiter no entendio porque aquellas palabras eran relevante. Y se perdio en un mar de confusion.

-¿ Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto Neptune.

- Que torpeza...- dijo con falsa contrariedad Iana.- Somos del Planeta Miumon. Vinimos aqui por la copa Lunar. Manipulo lo que no se ve, mi poder es la magia absoluta. Soy Sailor Iana.

- Y yo Soy Sailor Huliet, la Sailor Cristal. Ustedes sabran ya que podra manipular- dijo con sarcarmo mirando a las demas.

- ¿ No eres demasiado pequeña? - pregunto Uranus.

- ¿ Y tu no eres una ya una veterena para estar aqui? - dijo Huliet mientas cruzaba los brazos.

- ¿ que has dicho? - dijo mientras se acercaba a la ni?ña.

- Haruka, por dios, es solo una niña- dijo Michiru sosteniendola de uno de sus brazos. - recuerda que Hotaru y la pequeña Dama tenian la misma edad cuando comenzaron a combatir- dijo Neptune mientras acariciaba su brazo.

- Pero ... Me dijo vieja..- dijo Uranus mirando a sus amigas.

- Dejala... No importa...- susurro Neptune.

- Basta ya. Esta es una discusion entre las del Planeta Hoshi y el Planeta Miumon.

- Si, pero es nuestro planeta y nuestra via lactea asi que marchaos de aqui- hablo Mars tomando la palabra.

- Nos retiraremos. Aun no planeamos nada contra ustedes- contesto Iana, mirando a Sailor Cosmos.- en cuanto a ti Hash o deberia decir ...

Hash la fulmino con la mirada. Si Iana decia su nombre de civil, Jupiter sabria quien era ella.

Iana miro a Hash y le sonrio...

- ... En fin, me voy. Sabes Jupiter? Tengo algunas cosas que contarte. Pero no ahora, Huliet y yo nos marchamos.

Y sin decir mas, Iana chasqueo sus dedos y desaparecieron.

Jupiter quedo mirando la nada misma. Tratando de atar los cabos sueltos, aunque todo era muy confunso. Y con el dia que habia tenido era mejor no pensar demasiado.

- Sailor Cosmos, cuando menos lo esperes te atacaremos.

- ¿ Y por que no ahora? - pregunto Saturn, saliendo desde atras.

- Estamos en desventaja. Se que alguna de ustedes me contara quien posee ese talisman. Ya lo veran.

Y como las del planeta Miumon, tambien desaparecieron.

Las sailor scouts, deshicieron su transformación.

Aunque ninguna estaba afectada, Serena se quedo pensando en las palabras de Hash.

Deberia cambiar al protector del talisman, no podia caer en manos ajenas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ Y donde crees que guarden el talisman?

- Los guardianes deben tenerlos.

- ¿ Quienes ?

- Los guardianes de la Luna. Los gatos

Iana y Huliet se habian reunido una vez junto al caldero luminoso.

- ¿ Gatos? - pregunto la pequeña...

- Si. Cuenta la leyenda que la Reina Serenity, tenia dos guardianes Luna y Artemis, los cuales antes de morir hizo jurar que debian proteger a su hija el dia que renacieran. Luna es la guardiana de la Princesa Serena y Artemis de la Princesa de Venus. Se que ellos estan aqui... Pero no se como y donde... Y aun mas... No se si tambien han renacido los guardianes de las demas princesas del sistema solar.

- ¿ hay mas ?

- Si... Cada Princesa tiene el suyo. Pero es raro no haber visto a Luna y Artemis. Mi magia esta fallando...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tres Mujeres y cuatro Hombres despertaban de una largo sueño. Con un solo objetivo: cuidar a sus princesas

Proteo, Titania, Rea,Caronte, Demos, Foides y Calisto.

Proteo : guardian de Neptuno.

Titania : Guardian de Uranos.

Rea: Guardian de Saturno.

Caronte : Guardian de Pluton.

Demos : Guardian de Mars.

Foide : Guardian de Mercurio.

Calisto : Guardian de Jupiter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
- ¿ Que Pasa Michiru?

Pregunto Haruka al sentir el sobresalto de su esposa.

- Mi espejo... No ha mostrado el arriba miento de estas intrusas, pero si me muerta a estas 7 personas. ¿ Quienes son ?

Le pasa el espejo a Haruka quien se sorprende al verlos.

- ¿ no los recuedas? Hay que avisarle a Serena...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Eran pasadas las 16hs cuando Haruka y Michiru se presentaron en la Universidad estatal.

- Somos amigas de la señora Chiba. ¿Podria decirnos donde se encuentra?

Pregunto Haruka en la sala de recepción.

- Si, al final del pasillo, debe doblar y se encontrara con el aula 18.

- Gracias.

Encontraron rapido el salon 18 donde Serena impartia clases.

- ...Entonces lo que explique recien seria lo que se conoceria mas tarde como " La Plusvalía"...

Haruka toco la puerta aun cuando esta permanencia abierta.

Una veintena de jovenes la miraban curiosos.

- ¡Haruka , Michiru ! - dijo sonriente Serena caminado hacia ellos. - ¿ Que ocurre ?

Cuando Haruka se disponia hablar pudo notar como los jovenes trataban de prestar atención a la conversacion de los adultos.

- En privado- dijo sin quitar la mirada del grupo.

Serena asintio, salieron hacia el pasillo y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- Has venido a clases aun por lo que paso esta mañana? - pregunta intrigada Michiru.

- Esto- dijo señalando el establecimiento - es lo unico que me aleja de la realidad, de nuestra realidad. Pero ¿ Que ocurre ?

Haruka miro a su esposa y esta asintio.  
Desde su bolso saco su espejo.

- Mira...- y le entrego a Serena.

- No entiendo... ¿ Quienes son esas personas?

- ¿ No lo recuerdas ?

- No.- Serena miro a ambas - ¿ Quienes son ?

- Si mis recuerdos no me fallan, son nuestros guardianes.- dijo Haruka mirando hacia los alrededores.

-¿ GUARDIANES ?

- Shhh no grites-

- Lo siento Michiru- dijo Serena tapandose la boca a su vez. - ¿ guardianes ?

- Si, los guardianes. Mira este no es el lugar. No encontramos mas tarde quieres?

- Si, esta bien - dijo un poco confundida- igual ¿no habia que reunirse en lo de Artemis?

- ¡Cierto!- dijo Haruka- nos veremos alli...

Los esposos saludaron afectuosamente y salieron de alli.

- ¿ Que pasa Iana ?

La aludida se encontraba de cabezas en el viejo caldero tratando de crear las imagenes de sus premoniciones.

- Mis poderes...algo me bloquea. No puedo ver el futuro ni el presente.

Huliet se acerco y como Iana no lograba vislumbrar nada, mas alla que ella no tuviera los poderes magicos para hacerlo.

- ¿ Que crees que ocurra ?

Iana cerro los ojos y aspiro profundo.

- ¿ Recuerdas lo que hablamos hoy?

Huliet asintio.

- Esto es obra de Deimos...

- ¿ Que haremos Hash ahora? Yo no puedo volver a la universidad...- comento Hesh.

- Ya lo se.

- ¿ que haremos?

- si ¿ que haremos ? - secundo Hush.

- ¡Ya! No me atormenten. Esto esta dificil, primero tomar energia de estos asquerosos terrestres y ahora Iana. Es demasiado.

- ¿Volveremos al trabajo?- pregunto Hush.

- No me arriegare, con iana rondando no podremos ejecutar los planes...Empecemos a buscar el talisman.

Entonces por arte del destino en dos puntos diferentes de la cuidad se hicieron las mismas preguntas

- ¿ Quien tiene el talisman ? - Hush-Hesh-Huliet.

Y hubo una sola respuesta.

- Los guardianes...

********************

Serena se sintio rara toda la tarde.  
Cuando Haruka y Michiru se habian marchado habia marcado a Darien para recordarle su cita en lo de Artemis.

Ahora caminaba por el estacionamiento de la Universidad y se sentia observada.

Giro la cabeza mirando hacia todos lados y solo vio gente normal, haciendo cosas cotidiana.

Nada mas... Pero...la presión como las que producen miradas acosadoras le hacian cosquillas en la nuca.

Se revolvio molesta hasta que llegaba a su auto. Antes de entrar echo una ultima mirada a su alrededor... No habia nada.

Eran pasadas las 18 hs cuando enfilo en dirección hacia la casa de sus guardianes.

Minutos mas tardes llego a su destino.

Vio aparcados los autos de sus amigos. Si estaba contando bien era la ultima en llegar. Hasta el auto de su amado Darien estaba aparcado algunos metros adelante.

Toco el timbre. Hacia demasiado frio para esperar afuera.

Sintió una presencia , como un leve viento que pasa por detras de la espalda.

Giro nuevamente pero la oscuridad no le permitia una buena vision.

Metio la mano en su bolsillo y toco su broche.

El pecho le oprimia, la tension era abrumadora...

- ¿ Serena ?

Escuchar la voz de Luna hizo que se sobresalte.

- ¿ Estas bien ?

Mas tranquila y dejando su broche en su lugar respondio.

- Si, ¿ por que lo preguntas?

- Es que te estoy hablando y no respondias, solo mirabas hacia el frente.

- lo siento Luna, es que...

- ¿ Que ?

- Olvidado. Permiso - dijo entrando - ¿ Estan todos?

- Si...- dijo Luna mirandola entrar.

Todos estaban alli.  
Excepto los hermanos Kou.  
Por decision de Serena ellos no participarian contra lo que se avecinaba. Aun no tenian los poderes como guerreros. Y esta era una lucha por el honor. Por el honor del sistema solar para con el Universo.

Y como Andrew tambien estaba en la misma posicion que los Kou, esa noche era " La noche de niñeros" debian hacerse cargo de la pequeña Dalii y de Diana. Eran jovenes para saber que era todo este gran mundo de las Sailor Scouts.

Asi que solo los que pertenecian al sistema solar y tenian poderes tenian derecho de estar en esa reunion.

Michiru y Haruka le mostraron a los presentes las visiones de su espejo.

Solo Artemis y Luna no se sorprendieron.

- Era de esperarse- comenzo el primero- deberian haber renacido con nosotros.

- No entiendo - comento Rei- ¿ Pueden decirnos quienes son?

- Son sus guardianes.

- ¿QUE?

- Lo que oyeron. Son los guardianes de cada planeta.

- Eso quiere decir que cada una de nosotros tiene uno? - pregunto Amy.

- Asi es.

- ¿ Como se llaman ?

- Proteo, guardian de Neptuno. Titania guardiana de Uranus. Rea guardiana de Saturno. Caronte guardiana de Pluton. Demos guardian de Marte. Fodos guardian de Mercurio. Y Calisto guardian de Jupiter.

- ¡Wow! Eso si es un descubrimiento. - comento Lita alucinada. - Calisto...quiero conocerlo.

- ¡No es justo! Sere y yo no tenemos!- exclamo Mina.

Todos le dirigieron una mirada acusadora.

- ¡ Mina ! ¡ Y yo que soy ?! - pregunto Artemis

- Ahh cierto! Jeje no me acordaba-

Comento mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

********************

- Bueno ¿ Que sientes Deimos ?

- Es aqui. Mi Princesa y las demas estan aqui.

Los 7 guardianas estaban frente a la casa de sus Lideres.

- ¿Y nuestro Reyes estan alli?

- Si, tambien junto a nuestros gobernantes.

- ¿Luna y Artemis?- dijo sonriente Rea.

- Si, los hemos encontrados- comento Deimos euforico.- ¡Vamos!

Mientras Serena Y los demas le comentaban a Luna y Artemis sobre lo ocurrido y las nuevas enemigas del Planeta Miumon, Serena volvio a sentirse extraña, pero esta vez Rei asi como Haruka y Michiru tambien compartieron sus sentidos.

- ¿ Que ocurre mi amor? Pregunto Darien mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

- Hay...una presencia, muy fuerte. Yo... Mi broche... - dijo tomando su cabeza.

- Si, tienes razon. ¿ De donde viene ?- Rei

- Puedo sentirlo - comento a su vez Haruka.

- Es muy fuerte...- susurro Serena- Tomen sus plumas.

- Espera... Es una presencia beningna- alego Michiru cerrando los ojos- Es bueno...

Las luces se apagaron.  
La oscuridad penetro , y no habia ojo que lo resistiera.

Entonces esta vez todos y cada uno logro sentir esas energias tan extrañas.

Cuando las luces volvieron , al frente de ellos 7 guardianes se inclinaban ante los presentes.

- Mi querida futura Reina es agradable volver a verla- dijo uno de ellos.

- Y es agradable ver a nuestras princesas - susurro otra.

- ¿ Ustedes son...?

- Los Guardianes Celestes del sistema Solar. - al unisono.

- Grandes gobernantes - hablo uno mientras hacia una reverencia a Artemis y Luna- estamos a sus ordenes.

Los aludidos asintieron.

Entonces cada guardian se tinio de los colores de su respectivo planeta como asi cada una de sus protegidas tomaron la formas de Princesas.

- ¿ Que es esto ? - pregunto Lita mientras miraba su vestimenta.

- Princesa de Jupiter...es tan agradable volver a verla. Soy Caronte su protector.

Y uno a uno se fue presentando hacia su Princesa.

- Ahora que lo pienso tu nunca te presentaste asi Artemis - dijo Mina cuando vio la caballerosidad de Caronte.

- Ni tu Luna- secundo Serena.

Artemis y Luna los miraron con una mirada reprobradora.

- Ay Serena estaras casada habras aprendido a cocinar pero nunca cambias - dijo Luna mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Lo mismo para ti Mina- comento Artemis mientras tomaba por la cintura a Luna-

Las rubias hicieron un mohin ante los comentarios de sus guardianes lo que provoco risas entre todos.

-Muy bien - comento Tritania- Cuenten nos el ¿ por que de nuestro despertar ?solo sabemos que debemos protegerla pero no el por que.

Y de a poco el grupo fue informando a los recien llegados la situacion en la que se encontraban.

*********************

- Muy bien Huliet. Por la informacion que tengo, ese talisman solo pueden protegerlo los guardianes. Asi que iremos uno por uno, buscandolo.

- Muy bien iana. ¿ Los matamos?

- Si es necesario...

Huliet asintio.

- ¿ Con cual empezamos?

- Con Artemis. Pero aun no se quien es. Busquemoslo!

- Dinos Hash. ¿ Que haremos ?

- Buscaremos el talisman. Puedo asegurar que uno de los guardianes la tiene. Iremos por Artemis. Es el de mas antigüedad. Aunque no se que identidad tiene. No he visto ningun gato.

********************

- ...Entonces - comento Serena mientras le entregaba al alegid el talisman - tu seras quien cuidara al talisman ya que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer- dijo refiriendose a sus amigas. - cuidalo por favor.

El/La elegid asintio.

- Gracias por confiar en mi...

*********************


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todas, disculpen por la demora,lo siento mucho,espero sepan comprenderme. Los aprecio muchísimo.**_

_**Ojala les guste…**_

Acordaron que cada guardian viviera no con su protegida, tal y como hacian Luna y Artemis para no levantar sospechas.

Camino a casa Haruka y Michiru iban en compañia de Proteo, Tritania y Rea. Junto tambien a Hotaru.  
La joven iban durmiendo.

Los guardianes indicaron donde se hospedarian y Haruka los llevaria a su hospedaje.

La charla para elegir al "elegido" habia sido extensa y con muchas discusiones para determinar quien seria aquel valiente que cuidara el sagrado talisman hasta el dia indicado.  
Todos sabian que posiblemente fueran tras sus guardianes por lo que debian trazar un plan para cuidarlos a todos y cuidarse ellos mismo.

Haruka estaciono su auto delante un complejo de departamentos y alli bajaron Rea, Tritania, y Proteo bajaron.

Prontamente llegaron a su casa, Haruka iba seria , Michiru la venia observando desde esa tarde, en que habian casi peleado con Iana , Juliet y las demas.

Minutos mas tarde , cuando ya habian acostado a Hotaru , ella tambien procedian a lo mismo.

- ¿Que ocurre? -

Le pregunto Michiru mientras se ponia su camison. A los pies de la cama Haruka se ponia recelosa su pijama.

Suspiro y revolvio su melena dorada.

- No estas conforme con el elegido?

- No, no es eso...

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Estoy vieja?

Michiru no pudo reprimir una risa chillona y burlona.

- No te rias. No es gracioso.- dijo molesta.

Michiru se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

- Ruka, mi amor. ¿Te afecto lo que dijo esa niña?

- Pues si, y no es gracioso.

Michiru reprimio otra risa.

- Estas tan hermosa como cuando te conoci. Es inevitable que el tiempo pase Ruka. - dijo mientras la llevaba de mano hasta adentrarse en la cama matrimonial. - ¿te acuerdas cuando nos casamos?

Haruka sonrio , el dia de su boda en privado, habia sido hermosa.

Habia sido tiempo atras, se habian enterado de que en Estados Unidos estaba legalizado el casamiento del mismo sexo. Todo habia sido espontaneo.

Flashback.

Era un dia comun y corriente. El 1ero de Septiembre para ser exacto.

Michiru se halla en el jardín mientras que el sol de un verano que prontamente se marchaba le acariciaba el rostro suavemente, practicaba bajo su sauce lloron unas notas nuevas de violin, y a pocos metros de alli la pequeña Hotaru cultivaba en flores en su jardin natural.

La puerta que comunicaba la casa se abrio dando paso a una sonriente Haruka.

Michiru se levanto de su lugar y fue a recibirla como todas las tarde.

- ¡Mi amor! Que alegria que ya llegaste ...

Haruka se acerco a ella y luego de besarla, le entrega un sobre.

- ¿Que es esto?

Haruka solamente sonrio.

- Papá Haruka! Papá Haruka.

- Hola mi hermosa...

Y mientras Michiru abria el sobre , Haruka alzaba a Hotaru en sus hombros.

- Son... Boletos de avion. ¿Estados Unidos?- pregunto perpleja.

- Asi es...

- ¿Nos vamos a Estados Unidos?- pregunto Hotaru.

- Pues si tu mami dice que si, iremos. - dijo sonriente.

Michiru seguia sorprendida.

- ¿Por que...?

- Sorpresa! Sorpresa!

Michiru hizo un mohin.

- ¡Sabes que las sorpresas son mi debilidad!

- Por eso se que no rehusaras el viaje...

- No que va! Iremos!

- ¿Iremos? - Hotaru sonriente.

- Pues mami dijo que si-

Y entre los vitoreos de Hotaru , Michiru beso a Haruka.

OoooooooooOooooo

El día que llegaron a los Estados , mas bien a la cuidad de New Jersey, cuando se alojaron en un hotel, Haruka las invito a cenar a un famoso restaurant.

Ya alli , la joven rubia tomo la palabra.

- Ya que estamos aqui, creo que es momentos de decirles a que venimos.

- ¡Si! - exclamo Hotaru- ¡sorpresa! Sorpresa!

Michiru se limito a sonreir lo que le dio a entender a Haruka que estaba super ansiosa.

Le paso a Michiru nuevamente un sobre.

- Abrelo - se limito a decir mientras tomaba una copa de vino blanco.

Y con sumo cuidado Michiru saco una tarjeta desde adentro de la Carta.

"Señorita Michiru Kaioh , esta cordialmente invitada a casarse conmigo, este viernes 5 de Septiembre , en el registro civil de New Jersey. A la hora 17:00 en KingCross 20 .

Saluda atte Haruka Tenoh"

Michiru levanto la vista alucinada no entendia muy bien hasta que la vio a ella sosteniendo una cajita abierta mostrando un bello anillo.

- ¿Que dice? ¿Te casas conmigo?

Michiru empezo a llorar .

- ¿Que pregunta es esa? - digo con falsa molestia.- ¡ Es obvio que si!

Hotaru estaba extasiada viendo como su mama y papa se fundian en un tierno beso ajeno de las miradas de los demas comensales.

- ¡ Me haz hecho la mujer mas feliz! Te amo mi amor- dijo Michiru mientras caminaban luego de haber cenado.

- Y tu a mi. Muy feliz. Las dos-

Y aunque no hubiesen estado sus amigos presentes , aquel 5 de septiembre fue el mejor dia de todos.

El " Si, Acepto" de Michiru fue con una sonrisa maravillosa que podia alumbrar hasta los recodos mas oscuros de un corazon triste.

Haruka por su parte se sentia extasiada, hacia mucho que deseaba expresarle con hecho su amor a Michiru y ahora ya habia cumplido con ello.

Al regreso le contaron las buenas nuevas a sus amigos, y desde entonces cada dia de su vida habia sido un hermoso recuerdo.

Fin del Flashback

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

- Y como se supone que esos recuerdos me tranquilizaran?

Dice aun molesta.

-¡Vamos Ruka! No te tiene que importar lo que dicen los demas. Tus amigos te aman de verdad , yo te amo de verdad, ¿por que te afecta algo de lo que dice una desconocida?

- Es que tal vez es la unica que se atreve a decir la verdad.

- Ruka! Es nuestra enemiga. No quiere decirnos la verdad solo quiere herirnos. Si queres mañana le preguntamos a Tritania que piensa de ti.

- ¿que? Tritania ? No entiendo...

- Vi como te miraba, tal vez ella pueda darnos una vision objetiva- dijo alzando un hombro.

- ¿ Tritania? ¿Estas celosa?

Michiru volvio a encoger sus hombros.

Se levanto de la cama y cerro el placar que habia quedado abierto. Tras ella se posicio Haruka.

- No puedes estar celosa de ella.

- ¿Por que no? - pregunto sin verle a la cara.

- Por nada se puede comparar a ti. Tu eres unica. Eres una rosa roja que florece entre las blancas, y eres solo mia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿ Que me dices de los guardianes?

Pregunto Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena en el lecho matrimonial.

- Me siento feliz. Pero tengo miedo. No quiero que les pase nada.

- No les pasara. Ellos sabran cuidarse.

- Tienes razon. Quiero que sea 5 de febrero.

- Yo tambien.

- ¿ Crees que elegimos bien? - pregunto Serena a punto de dormirse.

- Si, elegimos bien.

- Oye Darien, si ellos estan aqui. ¿ Como es que las sailor de los cuatro elementos no han aparecido?

Darien medito un momento.

- No lo se, lo cierto es que nunca las conoci. Me gustaria hacerlo.

- Son buenas chicas- dijo Serena mientras recordaba la batalla pasada. - Tal vez no sea el momento.

- Tal vez...

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Juliet y Iana aun estaban pensando en como hallar a los guardianes.

- Si estoy en lo cierto debe haber un guardian por cada Sailor.

- Son 9 sailor - comento Juliet.

- Exacto. Asi que 9 guardianes. Pero no he visto ningun gato- dijo pensativa.

Entonces se le ilumino la mente.

- ¡Pero que tonta! ¡Para eso puedo usar mi magia!

Saco una varita de su bolsillo e hizo desaparecer el caldero, y en su lugar aparecio un gran espejo con marcos de madera.

- Y algunos hoy en dia no creen cuando en los cuentos dicen que un espejo puede hablar- dijo concentrada en su espejo.

Cerro los ojos y elevo su energia al maximo, apunto su vara hacia el vidrio y proclamo.

- KLIN, KLAN, DIME ¿QUE HA SIDO DE LOS GUARDIANES? KLIN KLAN, TE LO IMPLORO YA.

El espejo comenzó a temblar , miles de imagenes empezaron a pasar, iba y venian, hasta que se detuvo.  
Eran 4 mujeres. El espejo empezo a pasar imagenes sobre ella, primero rugio el viento, luego hubo un temblor, todo se incendio y el agua arraso. 4 simbolos se posicionaron de la imagen.

- ¿ Y eso? - pregunto Juliet.

Iana titubeo.

- Los 4 elementos. - dijo sin voz. -

- No eran 9 guardianes?

- Si, Juliet, 9 guardianes...

El espejo mostro una figura nueva, alli estaba el Rey Endymion y los 4 elementos los protegian.

- No entiendo- susurro Juliet.

- Los 4 elementos. Ellas son las guardianas de Endymion. Asi que nos enfrentaremos a 13 guardianes, 9 Sailor y al Príncipe.

- Son muchos.

- Y eso no es lo peor.

- ¿ Que puede ser peor de competir 23 contra 2?

- Ellas son mis mejores amigas- dijo con tristeza al pensar que por su reino ella deberia luchar con sus pares.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

En algun lugar fuera de Tokyo.

- Princesa , necesitamos de su sabiduría.

La princesa asintio.

- Debe decirnos que sabe de los guardianes de la luna llena.-

- Querida Hash, no se demasiado sobre ellos, pero te dare una pista, porque tal vez sea necesaria. Se rumorea que en la batalla anterior que tuvieron las Sailor de este planeta ellos habian sido covertidos en humanos, tal vez si eso es cierto. Tal vez aun lo sean. - Y la princesa se esfumo.

Amiah, y las demas quedaron pensativas.

- Deberemos empezar a seguirlas, a ver a donde nos lleva todo esto. Yo seguire a Serena, ustedes a Mina y Haruka. Luego nos encargaremos de las demas.

Las demas asintieron .

- Ahora vamos a buscar un poco de energia, tengo un lugar elegido- dijo sonriendo mientras se transformaba en Sailor Hash.- Andando.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuatro mujeres miraban la situacion desde la puerta del tiempo, mirando hacia el pasado.

- Al parecer no podremos estar tranquilas.- dijo la primera.

- ¿ Que dices Saha, vamos a ayudar? - hablo una segunda.

- No, no aun. Si en determinado momento nuestro principe esta en peligro lo podemos considerar. Pero tienen 9 guardianes. - contesto la aludida

- Tienes razon- contesto una cuarta.- le debemos lealtad al Rey, y aunque sea egoista, el es el principe aun.

Las demas asintieron y se fueron de alli.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Andrew y Lita se estaban por ir a dormir, cuando escucharon un grito afuera.

- ¿ Que es eso? - Pregunto alarmado.

- Se escuchan muchos gritos.

Lita se asomo por la ventana para ver lo que ocurria.

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

Seiya y Rei aun no se habian ido a dormir. A pedido de Mina , se quedaron cuidando a Dalii, y eso le estaba generando algunos problemas.

- ¡Vamos Dalii! Es tarde hay que dormir.

La pequeña hizo un mohin gracioso.

- No, no QUIEROOOOOO.

- Aysss pero no grites niñas! ¿Quien te enseña a gritar de eso modo?- le pregunto la morena mientras se tapaba los oidos.

- Mi mami. Ella grita mucho.

- Ya veo. Pero bueno debes dormir.

- No no quiero.

Rei estaba al borde de su pequeña paciencia cuando escucho los pasos de su marido acercarse a la habitación.

- Y¿que quiere hacer la niña mas bonita?

La pequeña sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

- ¡Te diste cuenta que soy bonita!

Rei miro a su marido con mucho humor.

- ¡No hay dudas que es hija de Mina! - exclamo.

- Tienes razón mi amor- dijo sonriendo.- pero la niña mas bonita no me ha dicho que es lo que quiere.

- Quiero que me lean un cuento. Tio Seiya mi papi Yaten siempre me cuenta la historia de El Zarevich Cabrito.

- ¿QUE? - Rei no habia entendido el titulo y por la cara de Seiya, el tampoco.

- El Zare... Que?

- Es un cuento ruso. A mi y a mi mami nos gusta mucho porque ...

La pequeña se horrorizo al ver a su tia caer de rodilla con un grito aterrador.

Seiya la miro con panico y se arodillo junto a ella.

- ¡Mi amor! ¿Que ocurre?

- No no se... Lita, algo le pasara.

- ¿Lita?

- Tia! Tia! ¿Que pasa?

- Nada mi vida. Quedate con el tio Seiya. Yo debo ir a buscar a Lita. - su marido la ayudo a incorporarse.

Se dio la media vuelta y un tanto descompuesta por su dolor , busco en su saco donde habia dejado su pluma.

Seiya alzo la niña en brazos y acompaño a su mujer a la puerta.

- ¡por favor cuidate!-

- No te preocupes. Solo quiero saber si esta bien. Cuidala mucho.- dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de la niña.

- Claro mi amor. Buscaremos por internet ese cuento raro.

- ¡no tio no es raro! Es RUSO!-

- Claro nena, ruso, ruso.

Sonrio mirandola tiernamente.

Seiya beso a su mujer.  
Y cuando cerro la puerta llevo a su sobrina a la sala comedor donde estaba la computadora.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Lita miro por la ventana.

- Oh ¡dios! Son ellas...

- ¿Quienes son? - tambien asomandose hacia la ventana, la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver bien hasta que pudo.- Oh...son ellas. ¿Que hacen?

- Estan robando la energia a las personas- contesto Lita mientras que buscaba con afan su pluma. - Aca esta!

- ¿no pensaras salir verdad?

- Obvio que si. Es mi deber.

-Pero mi amor, puede ser peligroso.

- Andrew... Si supieras las batallas en las que participe. Esto sera pan comido.

- Aun asi me niego.

- Ya lo hablamos. Tu estabas de acuerdo. No puedo negarme a no ayudar.

Entonces escucharon mas gritos. Lita apreto con fuerza su pluma.

- ¡POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL DEL PLANETA JUPITER, TRANSFORMACION!

Una vez transformada le dijo a su marido.

- Enseguida vuelvo-

Andrew la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

- Cuidate por favor.

Sailor Jupiter asintio y salio por la ventana.  
Mientras tanto sailor Hash, dejo a cargo a Hush y Hesh del robo de energia mientras ella iria en busca de Andrew. Ese joven tenia ese no que, que le atraia muchisimo. Queria que fuese de ella. Jupiter no lo merecía.

Hush sostenía por el cuello a una pequeña niña de al menos 10 no mas. Mientras que Hesh se ocupaba con la que podia ser su madre.

- ¡ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JUPITER!

Entonces un par de hojas muy filosas atravesaron los cuerpos de las intrusas.

La joven niña y su madre fueron dejadas en libertad.

Jupiter corrio hacia ellas.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto mientras sostenia a la niña en sus brazos.

- Estoy muy mareada.

- ¿Ella es su hija?

La mujer asintio. Quiso tomar a su hija pero el efecto post traumatico la hizo desmayarse.

Lo que Jupiter no advirtio fue que Hush ya se habia recuperado del ataque y planeaba vengarse.

- CRISTALES DE NIEVE... ¡ATACA!

Jupiter se asustó mucho, aun tenia a la pequeña en brazos, giro dándole la espalda , debía protegerla.

Espero que los cristales atravesaran su espalda y asi paso.

Los pequeños trozos de nieve cristalizada se incrustaron en su espalda debilitandole con ese dolor sus piernas. Cayo de rodillas, sufriendo.

Entonces Hesh viendo que la Sailor del Trueno estaba debil , decidio que esa era su oportunidad.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

En el departamento Chiba-Tsukino la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban con soberanía.  
Darien sintio como el cuerpo de su esposa dormitaba inquieto. Empezo a moverse mas y mas. Hasta que desperto.

- ¡LITA!

El grito de Serena lo desperto del todo.

- Mi amor.¿Que ocurre?

Serena empezo a llorar y mientras lo hacia se levanto de su cama.

- Serena , que ocurre con Lita?

- Algo le ha pasado. Mi broche... ¿Donde deje mi broche?

Y mientras lo decía , revolvia las prendas que se habia sacado esa noche antes de dormir.

Mientras Darien hacia lo mismo a su vez que se cambiaba.

- ¡Aca esta! Debemos ir, vamos!

- Espera Serena cambiate al menos.

- No... Debemos ir. No hay tiempo.- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- Mi Lita esta en peligro.

Corrió atraves del pasillo y salio hacia la calle para alcanzar el auto.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Rei y Serena se dirigian al encuentro con Lita, Andrew miraba la situacion desde su ventana.

- ¡Lita! ¡Mi amor!

Grito al ver que su mujer era atacada con filosos cristales.

Entonces quiso ir ayudarla pero las ventanas estaban cerradas herméticamente , forcejeo con ellas pero no lo logro, corrio hacia la puerta de salida pero esta tambien estaba cerrada.

- ¿ A donde vas con tanto apuro?

Andrew se asustó al escuchar esa voz. Giro entorno de si y descubrió a Hash sentada en su sofá.

- ¿Tu que..? ¿Que haces aqui?

Hash sonrio. Se levanto desde donde estaba y se acerco sigilosamente hacia él.

- ¡Que lindo que preguntaras! Deje a mis amigas afuera que se ocupen de tu esposa mientras yo me ocupo de ti.

- ¿de mi? - dijo retrocediendo lentamente.

- Si de ti. Desde que te vi, te quiero para mi.

- ¡No! Yo jamás estaré contigo. ¡Sal de aquí!.  
- Uy chico malo. ¿Sabes? Yo manipulo casi los mismos poderes que tu esposa. Tal vez si no te resistes no sentiras cuan profundo es el dolor. Pero si lo haces...

Le susurro mientras le acariciaba su rubia melena.

Entonces Andrew la empujo con fuerza haciendola trastabillar.

- ¡no vengas con amenazas! -

Hash cayo con fuerza al piso.

- Nadie me toca ¿¡Escuchaste!? Ya veras los que es bueno.

Se levanto con furia.

- ¡CABLES!

Andrew fue maniatado por una serie de cables que lo inmovilizaron.

- ¿Que es lo que vas hacer?

- ¡Ya veras! ¡ELECTRICIDAD!

Los voltios de los cables hicieron descargue en Andrew electrocutandolo a su paso.

- ¡Ahora me conocerás! ¿ Cederas a mi?

- ¡JA- MAS!

- ¡Bueno si tu lo dices!

Chasqueo los dedos y la electricidad fue mas fuerte.

Andrew cayo de rodillas , gritando de dolor.

- ¿ sabes? Si vuelvo aplicar otra dosis moriras. ¿Cederas?

Andrew no podía responder. Estaba al limite de sus fuerzas vitales. Moriria, tal vez, pero jamas traicionaria a su esposa, a su princesa del trueno.

- ¿CEDERAS?

Andrew no respondio. No tenia fuerzas.

- ¿CEDERAS?

- ¡NO JAMAS!

Hash forzo una sonrisa.

- ¿tanto la amas?

- No... Tie-nes i-dea- dijo al limite.

Andrew cerro sus ojos.  
Muy enfurecida Hash con su orgullo dolido apreto sus puños con ira.

- ELECTRI...

- ¡JUPITER!¡REVOLUCION!  
El ataque desvio el de Hash.

- ¿Quien eres?

Un joven trajeado de aspecto rebelde , con su cabello revuelto y gafas oscuras, tenia una mano en alto aun con su poder amanando de ella.

- Soy Calisto. El protector de la princesa del trueno. Tanto ella como su familia son de mi jurisdiccion.

- Ya veo. ¿Eres su guardián?

Calisto la miro desconfiado.

- Si, ¿Por que?

Hash sonrió.

- Gracias por darme esa data. Me ire. Si tu princesa sigue viva dile que esto recien empieza.

Entonces se desvanecio en el aire.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Algunos minutos antes de que Andrew fuera atacado, sailor Jupiter estaba a punto de morir. Aun sostenia la joven pequeña en brazos.

- Hash estara muy contenta. Jupiter esta a punto de morir.

- Lo se Hesh, nos lo agradecera en sobremanera.

- Bueno ¿que esperamos?  
Las dos sonrieron.  
Pero su risa se esfumo al escuchar.

- ¡SAILOR MARS! ¡SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!

- ¡TIARA LUNAR! ACCION.

Las jóvenes sailor hoshi fuero arrebatadas de su lugar para aterrizar contra un paredon cercano.

- ¿Como te atreves atacar a una dulce niña y a una protectora del sistema solar? No te lo permitire. Somos las sailor scouts del sistema solar. Soy Sailor Cosmos y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.

- Y yo soy Sailor Mars, en el nombre de marte recibiras tu merecido.

Mars no tuve necesidad de hacer cuentas. Alli faltaba una integrante.  
- ¿donde esta su amiga?

- Tuxedo Mask por favor ve con Jupiter- ordeno Cosmos.

Y antes de que Tuxedo pudiera moverse , Calisto aparecio junto a Deimos.

- Descuide Principe yo me encargare de mi princesa, tu Deimos ve con ellos- ordeno Calisto.

Calisto Corrió hacia Lita. La joven a punto de desmayarse , deposito a la niña en el suelo y se desplomo en los brazos de su guardian.

- Princesa, yo la ayudare.

- Hash...

- ¿Que?

- Hash... Ella. Salva a Andrew!

Lita cerro sus ojos.

- ¡DEIMOS! DEIMOS!

Deimos fue a su encuentro.

- Cuidala.

Cosmos y Mars tambien fueron a socorrer a la Lita tanto como asi a la madre y su pequeña.

- ¿Calisto donde vas?

- El marido de mi princesa corre peligro. Ahora regreso.

Continuara

_**Holis a todas. Gracias a todos los que leen fantasmas y dejan sus comentarios. ¿Qué les parecio la valentía de Andrew? ¿y Seiya con Rei cuidando a Dalii? Bueno recibo ideas o sugerencias para los próximos capis. Los quiero muchos. Mi amor para todos aquellos que leen. Besos hasta la proxima**_


	11. Chapter 11

Seiya y la pequeña Dalli ajenos al mundo y ajenos a la batalla en la que se encontraba su esposa, buscaban con ahínco aquel cuento ruso.

**¿Cómo era que se llama?-** repetía de vez en cuando con el ceño fruncido por dos cosas: su escasa memoria y por su internet lento.

Idalia suspiraba con cansancio y sin una gota de sueño le repetía, pues claro jamás se dormía sin escuchar aquel cuento, que tanto le gustaba a su mama y a ella.

**¡EL ZAREVICH CABRITO!** – decía enojada-

**Bueno no me grites**- contestaba apenado, Rei si sabía cómo manejar aquella máquina infernal, llamada computadora, el no. Ya hacía 6 años que vivía permanente en la tierra, pero había cosas que en su lugar natal no existían, entonces la vida se le complicaba más de lo esperado.

Pero si en algo tenia virtud era en conseguir lo que quería. Como el corazón de Rei, si el la arropo en sus brazos contra el gran mago. Pero no fue fácil convencerla que el, poco a poco se había enamorado de ella y olvidado a Serena. Meditando mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta que nunca había estado enamorado de ella, Serena tenía la característica de ser muy parecida a su Princesa Kakyuu y eso le jugo en contra. Pero para razonarlo estuvo bastante tiempo sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Una vez que había conseguido el amor de su verdadera princesa de fuego, no quiso dejarla escapar y se casó cuanto antes, no la dejaría sola ni por nada del mundo. Y aunque ambos no tenían experiencias en relaciones largas, llevaban casi 6 años de un hermoso y saludable matrimonio que día a día crecía aún más.

Ya había pasado más de media hora de la partida de Rei y eso lo empezó a incomodar. SI todo estuviese bien, ella se habría comunicado en cambio si algo estaba mal…

Siguió buscando aquel endemoniado cuento.

**¡Acá esta!** – casi saltando de su silla y por poco mandar al piso a Dalli. – lo siento.

La niña refunfuño.

¿**me lo vas a leer**?

**Si, espera que lo imprimo y mientras te acuestas lo leemos.**

Seiya suspiraba tranquilo mientras el archivo se imprimía, con suerte Ida se dormiría pronto y él podría descansar luego de ese largo día.

La niña con cara de sueño se encamino a su habitación, era tan pequeña.

Varias noches Rei y él se quedaban toda la noche despiertos imaginando como serían sus hijos, o como se llamarían. A veces la claridad del alba los sorprendía hablando sobre todo el futuro que les quedaba por caminar. Al parecer muchas veces tanto ella como el, se habían olvidado que no eran seres comunes y corrientes en especial ella, que debían lealtad a una Princesa y que tarde o temprano deberían unirse a la corte real como fieles guardianes de los futuros reyes. A veces parecía que una vida normal prendía luces de esperanza a los lejos del horizonte. Pero solo era una tenue luz que acabo de apagarse aquel día que Artemis llamo citándolos en el templo Hikawa.

Ambos estaban felices con sus vidas y entendían que por siempre jamás ella sería la guerrera de fuego, aquella que estuviera al servicio de los reyes por la eternidad. Pero mucha era la diferencia de soñar en tiempos de paz que en los de guerra. Ahora se encontraban allí, en tiempos de guerra. Y solo la salvación de aquel precioso talismán donde se guardaba la copa lunar podía garantizarles un futuro con base de concreto. Nada sería fácil, pero serían mucho más fuertes de eso estaba seguro. Aunque él y sus hermanos no estaban en "servicio", es decir, no servían a Serena, los tres habían prometido lealtad y en algún caso de emergencia habían prometido volverse guerreros. Pero no ahora. Ahora aun las aguas estaban calmadas.

El pitido de la impresora anunciando la culminación de la impresión lo transporto al mundo real. Giro su cabeza para ver la hora, hacia 45 minutos que Rei se había marchado. Las dudas empezaron a ejercer presión en su cabeza. Decidió calmarse. Su princesa era muy poderosa. Le leería el cuento a Dalli y llamaría a Lita.

Tomo las hojas y se encamino hacia el cuarto de huésped donde Dalli lo esperaba enfundada en su ropa de cama.

**Muy bien Princesa, su tío Seiya le leerá el cuento.**

La niña sonrió feliz, y acomodándose en la cama, procurando apoyarse sobre la almohada a la dulce espera de Morfeo escucho con atención las primeras líneas del cuento ruso.

**Eran un zar y una zarina que tenían un hijo y una hija**. – Seiya frunció el ceño nuevamente - **¿Qué es Zar o Zarina?**

La pequeña coloco los ojos en blanco, no quería interrupciones quería perderse en aquellas palabras.

**Papa dice que es "Rey y Reina" en Ruso.**

**¿tú papa? ¿Cómo sabe estas cosas**?- pregunto ignorando la molestia de Dalli y rascándose la cabeza como afirmación a su desconcierto.

La joven se encogió de hombros, no sabía porque su padre sabia, si sabía que todo lo que decían sus padres era verdad, porque los padres, estaba segura, no le mentían a sus hijos.

**No lo sé, yo solo quiero escuchar la historia-** susurro desganada.

**Ok , ok no más interrupciones**- sacudió las hojas como quien hace para endurecerlas y prosiguió :

**El hijo se llamaba**

**Ivanuchka y la hija Alenuchka.**

**Cuando el zar y la zarina murieron, los hijos, como no tenían ningún**

**Pariente, se quedaron solos y decidieron irse a recorrer el mundo.**

**Se pusieron en camino y anduvieron hasta que el sol subió en el cielo a su**

**Mayor altura y sus rayos les quemaban implacablemente, haciéndoles ahogarse de Calor sin ver a su alrededor vivienda alguna que les sirviera de refugio, ni árbol a la sombra del cual pudieran acogerse.**

Seiya siguió leyendo aquel raro cuento que creyó que tal vez para una niña de su edad se tratase de príncipes y princesa, pero no todo lo contrario. Siguió leyendo hasta que la joven en dos o tres palabras más callo profundamente dormida. Cuando su respiración se volvió regular sin hacer demasiado ruido se dirigió hacia el comedor cerrando suavemente la puerta de la habitación de huésped.

Más de una hora de la partida Rei.

Empezó por marcar su teléfono, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando sonó en su propia casa, Rei lo había olvidado.

Marco el número de Lita, pero al parecer ni ella ni Andrew estaba en casa.

Sus nervios no eran de acero.

Pensó en llamar a Yaten, pero luego recordó que Mina y él habían dejado a Dalli en su casa porque se proponían salir.

Sin otro remedio decidió llamar a Serena, no quería molestarla a esa hora, más aun sabiendo que Darien aún no le gustaba siquiera que lo saludara. Menos ahora que habían vuelto a estar en contacto todos otra vez. Pero tampoco allí encontró respuestas ¿acaso no le funcionaba a él su teléfono?

No podía irse, y dejar a Dalli sola. Sería irresponsable de su parte, aunque la niña dormía profundamente, jamás se perdonaría que le ocurriese algo por su culpa.

Remarco una y otra vez los teléfonos y celulares de sus amigos pero nadie atendía.

Trato de tranquilizarse yendo a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta. Suspiro con un dejo de alivio. Seguramente Rei había olvidado sus llaves también.

Corrió hacia la puerta pero no era Rei quien había osado tocar el timbre.

**¿Seiya Kou?**

**¿Quién eres?**

**Soy Deimos. El Guardián de Marte**.

Seiya lo miro confundido.

**¿guardián?**

Deimos asintió impaciente.

**Su esposa, mi protegida está en el hospital en este momento.**

¿Protegida? ¿Hospital?

Seiya se agarró fuerte de la puerta para no caer ante aquellas palabras.

**No entiendo.**

**¿acaso su esposa no le comento de los guardianes del sistema solar?**

Seiya negó suavemente con la cabeza. ¿Por qué Rei no le había hablado de ellos?

**Yo soy el Guardián de Marte, y debo proteger a mi Princesa. **

**¿TU princesa?**

**Exacto.**

**Es mi esposa- dijo enfureciéndose por la familiaridad con la aquel sujeto hablaba.**

**Lo sé. Y déjeme felicitarle. En tiempos pasados nadie pudo conquistar el corazón de Mars, excepto Jedite. **

**¿ jedite?** – Seiya se iba sumergiendo en un mar de dudas.

**Si, en el milenio de Plata, pero créame no es tema de conversación a mitad de la noche y en un pasillo de un edificio. **

Seiya se avergonzó por su mala educación al tiempo que se acordó de la palabra hospital.

**¿Qué paso con mi mujer? ¿Por qué esta en el hospital?- dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba enfriando.**

**La Princesa del Trueno ha sido gravemente herida junto con su esposo. La futura Reina me encomendó darle este comunicado, aparte solicita que se comunique con la familia Tenoh- Kaioh diciendo que necesita la ayuda de la Princesa de la Destrucción. A parte mi protegida desea verle. **

Ohh eran demasiadas cosas. Deimos, Hospital, Protegida, Jedite y la lista seguía.

Lo bueno es que Rei estaba bien.

Como primera medida hizo pasar a Deimos a su hogar.

Aunque no quería tuvo que llamar a Yaten para que fuesen a buscar a Dalli contándoles a media lo que había pasado.

Yaten ni lerdo ni perezoso en menos de 15 minutos estaba recogiendo a su hija.

**Cuando sepas algo de Lita, comunícate con nosotros por favor.**

Seiya asintió con cara de circunstancias.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Sonaba el teléfono en la residencia Tenoh- Kaioh

Haruka giraba su cabeza molesta ante el ruido.

**Michiru….teléfono.**

Michiru se removió molesta.

**Atiende tu…**

Susurro girándose y dándole la espalda a su pareja.

Haruka con ojos cerrados tanteo hasta encontrar el bendito telefono.

**Hable…**

**Haruka soy Seiya. Serena necesita que vayas al hospital… ¿Qué hospital Deimos?**

Atrás de Seiya se escuchó una voz varonil.

**Al General.**

Seiya volvió hablar.

**Serena necesita que vayas al hospital general con Hotaru, Lita está gravemente herida.**

Haruka ya se estaba despierta al escuchar el nombre de su Princesa.

**En seguida vamos hacia allá.** – la comunicación se cortó.

Haruka se levantó enseguida.

**Michiru despierta** – hablo mientras se ponía un jean degastado y buscaba una camiseta**- levanta a Hotaru, Lita está en el hospital.**

Michiru sin preguntar nada corrió a buscar a su pequeña.

Hotaru con su poder era la única que podía salvar a una sailor en peligro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Por separados pero a la vez, tanto la familia Tenoh-Kaioh como Seiya llegaron aquella madrugada al Hospital General donde se encontraba Lita con Andrew internados.

Rei corrió los brazos del protector de su marido.

**Mi amor, no sabes. Pobre Lita menos mal que llegamos. Pero no se si a tiempo…**

Rei comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

Seiya tenia muchas preguntas pero no era el momento adecuado. Consolo a su esposa mientras veía como Hotaru se dirigía a donde se encontraba Lita con Andrew-

Serena estaba sentada junto a Darien mirando y vigilando al matrimonio Furuhata.

**Princesa.**- dijo Hotaru irrumpiendo en el lugar seguido de sus padres adoptivos – **ya llegamos.**

**¿qué ha ocurrido ¿**- pregunto Haruka .

Serena y Darien saltaron de sus asientos.

**Haruka que bueno que estén aquí.** – dijo Serena mientras s eacercaba para saludarlas- lamento llamarlas a esta hora. **Pero las Sailor Hoshi han querido matar a mi Lita**- dijo sollozando suavemente- **no quiero que nada le ocurra como tampoco a mi amigo Andrew- **

Darien se dirigió hacia Serena y la arropo en sus brazos mientras las tensiones de aquella noche hacían catarsis en su esposa.

**Por favor Hotaru ayúdalos.**

Hotaru asintió.

Michiru y Haruka se encargaron de cerras ventanas y puertas para que ningún curioso pudiera expiar.

**Si príncipe como usted ordene**.

Saco su pluma de transformación.

**Por el poder del Planeta del Saturno- ¡TRANSFORMACION!**

El proceso de curación Saturnina había empezado. Tanto afuera como adentro de la habitación la luz de la esperanza era muy tenue.

Tanto Rei como Serena lloraban en hombros de sus esposos.

Deimos y Fobos aguardaban afuera del hospital vigilando el perímetro y aguardando la llegada de los demás guardianes.

Continuara

**El Zarevich Cabrito**

Eran un zar y una zarina que tenían un hijo y una hija. El hijo se llamaba

Ivanuchka y la hija Alenuchka.

Cuando el zar y la zarina murieron, los hijos, como no tenían ningún

pariente, se quedaron solos y decidieron irse a recorrer el mundo.

Se pusieron en camino y anduvieron hasta que el sol subió en el cielo a su

mayor altura y sus rayos les quemaban implacablemente, haciéndoles ahogarse de

calor sin ver a su alrededor vivienda alguna que les sirviera de refugio, ni árbol a la

sombra del cual pudieran acogerse.

En la extensa llanura percibieron un estanque, al lado del cual pastaba un

rebaño de vacas.

–Tengo sed –dijo Ivanuchka.

–No bebas, hermanito, porque si bebes te transformarás en un ternero –le

advirtió Alenuchka.

Ivanuchka obedeció y ambos siguieron su camino.

Anduvieron un buen rato y llegaron a un río, a la orilla del cual pacía una

manada de caballos.

–¡Oh, hermanita! ¡Si supieras qué sed tengo! –dijo otra vez Ivanuchka.

–No bebas, hermanito, porque te transformarás en un potro.

Ivanuchka obedeció y continuaron andando; después de andar mucho

tiempo vieron un lago, al lado del cual pacía un rebaño de ovejas.

–¡Oh, hermanita! ¡Quiero beber!

–No bebas, Ivanuchka, que te transformarás en un corderito.

Obedeció el niño otra vez; siguieron adelante y llegaron a un arroyo, junto al

cual los pastores vigilaban a una piara de cerdos.

–¡Oh, hermanita! ¡Ya no puedo más, tengo una sed abrasadora! –Exclamó

Ivanuchka.

–No bebas, hermanito, porque te transformarás en un lechoncito.

Otra vez obedeció Ivanuchka, y ambos siguieron adelante. Anduvieron,

anduvieron; el sol estaba todavía alto en el cielo y quemaba como antes; el sudor

les corría por todo el cuerpo y todavía no habían podido encontrar ninguna

vivienda. Al fin vieron un rebaño de cabras que pacía cerca de una laguna.

–¡Oh, hermanita! ¡Ahora sí que beberé!

–¡Por Dios, hermanito, no bebas, porque te transformarás en un cabrito!

2

Pero esta vez Ivanuchka no pudo soportar más la sed y, no haciendo caso

del aviso de su hermana, bebió agua de la laguna, y en seguida se transformó en un

Cabrito que daba saltos y brincos delante de su hermana y balaba:

–¡Beee! ¡Beee!, ¡Beee!

La desconsolada Alenuchka le ató al cuello un cordón de seda y se lo llevó

consigo llorando amargamente.

Un día, el Cabrito, que iba suelto y corría y saltaba alrededor de su hermana,

penetró en el jardín del palacio de un zar.

La servidumbre los vio y uno de los criados anunció al zar: –Majestad, en el

jardín de tu palacio hay una joven que lleva un cabrito atado con un cordón de

seda; es tan hermosa que no se puede describir su belleza.

El zar ordenó que se enterasen de quién era tal joven.

Los servidores le preguntaron quién era y de dónde venía, y ella les contó su

historia, diciéndoles: –Mi hermano era zarevich y yo zarevna. Al morir nuestros

padres y quedar huérfanos nos fuimos de casa para conocer el mundo, y el

zarevich, no pudiendo soportar la sed que tenía, bebió agua de una laguna

encantada y se transformó en un cabrito.

Los servidores refirieron al zar todo lo que habían oído y éste hizo llamar a

Alenuchka, para enterarse detalladamente de su vida.

El zar quedó tan encantado de Alenuchka que quiso casarse con ella, y al

poco tiempo celebraron la boda, y vivían felices y contentos. El Cabrito, que estaba

siempre con ellos, paseaba durante el día por el jardín, por la noche dormía en una

habitación de palacio y para comer se sentaba a la mesa con el zar y la zarina.

Llegó un día en que el zar se fue de caza, y mientras tanto, una hechicera,

por medio de sus artes de magia, hizo enfermar a la zarina, y la pobre Alenuchka

adelgazó y se puso pálida como la cera. En el palacio y en el jardín todo tomó un

aspecto triste; las flores se marchitaron, las hojas de los árboles se secaron y las

hierbas se agostaron.

El zar, al volver de caza y ver a su mujer tan cambiada, le preguntó: –¿Qué

te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

–Sí; no estoy bien –contestó ella.

Al día siguiente el zar se fue otra vez de caza mientras que Alenuchka

guardaba cama. Vino a verla la hechicera y le dijo: –¿Quieres curarte? Pues ve a la

orilla del mar y bebe su agua al amanecer y al anochecer durante siete días.

La zarina hizo caso del consejo, y al llegar el crepúsculo se dirigió a la orilla

del mar, donde aguardaba ya la hechicera, la cual la cogió, le ató al cuello una

piedra y la echó al mar; Alenuchka se sumergió en seguida. El Cabrito, presintiendo

la desdicha, corrió hacia el mar, y al ver desaparecer a su hermana prorrumpió en

un llanto muy amargo.

Entretanto, la hechicera se vistió como la zarina, se presentó en palacio y

empezó a gobernar.

Llegó el zar de caza y, sin notar el engaño, se alegró mucho al ver que la

zarina había recobrado la salud. Sirvieron la cena y se pusieron a cenar.

–¿Dónde está el Cabrito? –Preguntó el zar.

3

–Estamos mejor sin él –contestó la hechicera–; he ordenado que no lo dejen

entrar, porque me molesta su olor a cabrío.

Al día siguiente, apenas el zar se fue de caza, la hechicera se puso a pegar al

pobre Cabrito, y mientras lo apaleaba, le decía: –¡Aguarda, que en cuanto vuelva el

zar le pediré que te maten!

Apenas el zar regresó, la hechicera empezó a convencerlo a fuerza de

súplicas: –¡Da orden de que maten al Cabrito! Me ha fastidiado de tal modo, que

no quiero verlo más.

Al zar le dio lástima, pero no pudo defenderlo porque la zarina le suplicaba

con tanta tenacidad que no tuvo más remedio que consentir que lo matasen.

Pocas horas después, el Cabrito, viendo que ya estaban afilando los cuchillos

para cortarle la cabeza, corrió al zar y le rogó: –¡Señor! Permíteme ir a la orilla del

mar para beber allí agua y limpiar mis entrañas.

El zar le dio permiso y el Cabrito corrió a toda prisa hacia el mar.

Se paró en la orilla y exclamó con voz lastimera: –¡Alenuchka, hermanita

mía, sal a la orilla! ¡Han encendido ya las hogueras, las calderas están llenas de agua

hirviente, están afilando los cuchillos de acero para matarme! ¡Pobre de mí!

Alenuchka le contestó: –¡Ivanuchka, hermanito mío, la piedra que está atada

a mi cuello pesa demasiado, las algas sedosas se enredaron a mis pies, la arena

amarilla se amontonó sobre mi pecho, la feroz serpiente ha chupado toda la sangre

de mi corazón.

El pobre Cabrito se echó a llorar y se volvió a palacio.

A mediodía vino otra vez a pedir permiso al zar, diciéndole: –¡Señor!

Permíteme ir a la orilla del mar para beber agua y limpiar mis entrañas.

El zar volvió a darle permiso y el Cabrito corrió a todo correr hacia el mar,

se paró en la orilla y exclamó: –¡Alenuchka, hermanita mía, sal a la orilla! ¡Han

encendido ya las hogueras, las calderas están llenas de agua hirviente, están afilando

los cuchillos de acero para matarme! ¡Pobre de mí!

Alenuchka le contestó: –¡Ivanuchka, hermanito mío, la piedra que está atada

a mi cuello pesa demasiado, las algas sedosas se enredaron a mis pies, la arena

amarilla se amontonó sobre mi pecho, la feroz serpiente ha chupado toda la sangre

de mi corazón!

El pobre Cabrito se echó a llorar y volvió otra vez a palacio.

Entonces el zar pensó: '¿Por qué el Cabrito quiere ir siempre a la orilla del

mar?'

Y cuando vino por tercera vez a pedirle permiso diciéndole: '¡Señor! Déjeme

ir a la orilla del mar para beber agua y lavar mis entrañas', lo dejó ir y se fue tras él.

Llegados a la orilla, oyó al Cabrito, que llamaba a su hermana.

–¡Alenuchka, hermanita mía, sal a la orilla! ¡Han encendido ya las hogueras,

las calderas están llenas de agua hirviente, están afilando los cuchillos de acero para

matarme! ¡Pobre de mí!

Alenuchka le contestó:

4

–¡Ivanuchka, hermanito mío, la piedra que está atada a mi cuello pesa

demasiado, las algas sedosas se enredaron a mis pies, la arena amarilla se amontonó

sobre mi pecho, la feroz serpiente ha chupado toda la sangre de mi corazón!

Pero el Cabrito empezó a suplicar, llamándola con voz tiernísima, y entonces

Alenuchka, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, subió de las profundidades del mar y

apareció en la superficie. El zar la cogió, desató la piedra que tenía atada al cuello,

la sacó a la orilla y le preguntó lleno de asombro: –¿Cómo te ha sucedido tal

desgracia?

Ella le contó todo, el zar se alegró muchísimo y el Cabrito también,

manifestando su alegría con grandes saltos. Los árboles del jardín de palacio

reverdecieron, las plantas florecieron y todo alrededor de palacio se llenó de risa y

júbilo.

En cuanto a la hechicera, el zar dio orden de ejecutarla. En el centro del

patio encendieron una gran hoguera y en ella quemaron a la bruja.

Después de haber hecho justicia, el zar, su mujer y el Cabrito vivieron felices

y en paz, aumentando sus bienes y sin separarse nunca.

**Hola a todas, disculpen la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas con la universidad, muchos días de estudio. Y ayer en un ratito libre escribi esto. Ojala les guste. Muchos besos.**


End file.
